A few random oneshots about Valduggery and Ghanith
by herp-di-derp
Summary: Just random Valduggery oneshots. Enjoy :D Title and summary is changed by the way. Please R&R :D
1. Fletcher gets thumped Twice

Ahem...Valkyrie is 22 in this....

**Chapter One: Fletcher gets thumped. Twice.**

**  
**_General POV_.  
Valkyrie opened the door too the skinny Skeleton Detective standing at her door with his scarf surrounding his face. She greeted him and led him into the front room where Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher were already sitting.

"So, can we pick out a movie yet?" Tanith asked brightly.

"Sure." Valkyrie replied.

"Wait... if we were going to actually WATCH the movie without interruption... why did we invite Skulduggery?" Fletcher grinned and Skulduggery thumped him hard in the shoulder.

"Ha ha your hilarious."

"He has a point though..." Tanith said scratching her chin.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks it! I don't see you thumping her!"

Skulduggery's shoulders sagged and he didn't answer. Valkyire noticed he was in a bad mood. Too lighten his mood, she ran up too him and grabbed the hat right off his head.

"HEY! Thats my hat!!"

"Yeah i think we've established that Skulduggery."Tanith smirked.

While Valkyrie was distracted Skulduggery lunged for the hat and rolled through the door, it was like a James Bond stunt.

"Well, seeing as I'm not wanted, i may as well go." He grunted and walked out the front door.

"Somebody should get him.." Ghastly said and everyone looked at Valkyrie.

"Fine" She agreed and ran out the door after him.

_Skullduggerys POV._  
Skulduggery turned around as he heard footsteps approaching, what he wasn't expecting, was the huge hug that Valkyrie gave him. If he had a stomach, he was sure it would have been doing back flips.

_Valkyrie's POV.  
_Valkyrie walked fast down the drive so that he wouldn't just drive off, and as he turned around she got a huge urge too hug him. So she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_General POV._  
Skulduggery put his arms around her waist slowly and awkwardly and hugged her close. They stood like that for a few minutes before Valkyrie turned beetroot red and withdrew her arms.

"Um... Sorry... " She said awkwardly.

"Not at all ,don't apologise." She could hear amusement strong in his voice, that made her relax.

"I really came out here too get you too come back in, they were only joking."

"Well i may as well, nothing else too do, come on then." He said and motioned for her too go first.

She smiled and headed up the drive way into Gordon's house.

_General POV. _

"You got him back then." Tanith said and grinned at Valkyrie.

"He didn't take very much persuation to be honest." She replied and then blushed a deep red.

Skulduggery cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, are we going too watch a film or not?" Tanith made a mental note too ask Valkyrie what happened when they were alone later.

They decided too watch The Nightmare Before Christmas and about 10 minutes into it, Fletcher spoke again.

"Oh my god! Skulduggery looks like Jack!!" He stated as his mouth went into a comical "o" shape.

Two seconds later a gloved bony fist hit his head and he was sent hurtling sideways off the couch and through the door.

"Least i don't look like a flying monkey with badly gelled hair."


	2. The Sleepover

**Chapter two: The sleepover.**

_Valkyrie's and Tanith's POV.  
_Valkyrie and Tanith were sitting in a nest of blankets with popcorn in their laps. They had decided too watch 28 Weeks Later and they were halfway through watching it. It took them ages too decide but they finally agreed on that. Both their eyes were wide as they watched the zombies.

_Skulduggery's, Fletcher's and Ghastly's POV._  
"God i am so bored!" Fletcher groaned. They were sitting in Skulduggery's Bentley ,trying too think of something too do.

"Oh! I've got an idea...." Ghastly said with an evil smile.

Fletcher and Skulduggery turned around too look at Ghastly and he told them what his plan was.

_Valkyrie's and Tanith's POV.  
_When the film ended, both of them were so creeped out that they had too escort each other everywhere. "I think we need more popcorn." Valkyrie said looking at the empty bowl of popcorn.

"Okay lets go get some..." Tanith replied, she crept too the door and peeked out.

Valkyrie laughed quietly and followed her lead, they walked softly out into the hall and through too the kitchen.

"Remind me not too hide in a country house when the zombies attack." Tanith commented and they both laughed. Both were afraid too make too much noise.

When the popcorn started popping they both flinched. They were just creeping back down the hall when the door burst open and they heard hissing noises. Valkyrie and Tanith screamed so loud that it startled the man wearing a Scream mask and had a fake cleaver in his hand and he fell backwards down the steps and all the popcorn flew everywhere. They heard a yelp as he fell.

"FLETCHER!!!!!!" Tanith and Valkyrie screeched together.

"Uh oh...." He moaned.

"He is DEAD!"Valkyrie growled as she went too stomp down the steps outside Gordon's mansion. Just as she did that, a big .... well thing wearing a white sheet jumped over the banister and roared at her. She screamed again and fell backwards off the other side of the stairs.

"Oops!"She heard Ghastly say.

Just as she was falling, she was caught by strong bony arms. She looked up into Skulduggery's face and turned red.

"Yeah just cause you caught me does not mean that im not going too kill you for planning this." She hissed and crossed her arms. He laughed quietly.

"Wasn't my idea actually, Ghastly's, why do you think I'm not dressed in one of those pathetic costumes?" He joked.

"Your still dead for letting them."

"Well, i hate too tell you this, but I'm alrea-"

"Fine, hurt you then."

She realised she was still in his arms and cradled too his chest. He was gazing at her face. Just as she was about too speak, she heard Fletcher yelp.

Skulduggery made a sound like he was clearing his throat and set Valkyrie on her feet and led the way too the bottom of the stairs.

Ghastly was in stitches laughing as they saw Fletcher sprinting past the inside of the window and Tanith running after him with a look on her face that could kill.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery started laughing as well. But then Valkyrie realised she was supposed too be angry too and marched up the steps towards Ghastly and stretched up and flicked him.

"You made me fall off the stairs!" She glared up at him.

"Not my fault your scared of tall men wearing sheets." He snickered.

She went too punch him in the ribs, but he grabbed her fist before it even connected with him. She glared again and with her other hand, she pushed at the air and sent him flying back into banister and over it. She heard him swear as he fell down into a bush.

"Well, that was nice." Skulduggery commented from behind her, causing her too jump again.

"Wow, your jumpy tonight." He teased.

"Well wouldn't you be if a load of immature guys were jumping out of bushes and bursting through doors." She grumbled.

"I guess, but , as I've pointed out, wasn't my idea." He said in the same voice.

Valkyrie walked into the house and turned on the hall light, she could still hear running, so that meant Tanith was still after Fletcher. Then she heard somebody tumbling down the stairs. Fletcher rolled too a stop at Valkyrie's feet. She laughed and nudged his head with her foot. He was still wearing the Scream costume.

"Owww" He moaned and removed the mask off his head.

" That's what you get for trying too scare the shit out of me and Tanith." Valkyrie said smugly.

"Yeah, right, learned my lesson." He got up and limped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Tanith came galloping down the stairs looking pleased with herself. Then realised Fletcher was gone and frowned.

"Where'd he go?"She asked, disappointed that she couldn't gloat.

"Bathroom, he's really moody." Valkyrie snickered.

"Oh, Good." She grinned.

Skulduggery and Ghastly came in through the front door.

"Great way too gatecrash a sleepover."Tanith glared at them.

"I know, it was my idea." Ghastly said proudly.

"Well seeing as were all here and its half two in the morning, we may as well stay here." Fletcher said reappearing out of the bathroom.

"My house, my rules."Valkyrie replied.

"Right, so where are we sleeping?" He said grinning.

"Seems like i don't have a choice then... Fine, front room, go find blankets." She sighed.

"Woo!"Fletcher went off up the stairs too find covers.

_General POV.  
_When she thought everyone was asleep, Valkyrie got up too go into the kitchen for a drink. She filled a glass and went too walk out but there was water on the floor and she slipped onto her back. The glass of water shattered beside her.

"Shit." She hissed as blood ran down her wrist. She sat up but she heard light steps coming from behind her.

"Are you OK?" Skulduggery mumbled in his velvet voice. He hunkered down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Ow... Yeah it just stings, I'm fine, had worse."

He took her other hand and pulled her up then went too the cupboard and took out a bandage and an antiseptic wipe.

He seemed oddly awkward as he dabbed the blood on her wrist and wrapped the bandage around it.

Only then did she realise how close her and Skulduggery were. His face inches from hers. They were standing in the middle of the long kitchen and the moonlight was pouring in through the window. Skulduggery lifted his hand and ran his fingers down Valkyrie's cheek while his other hand was reaching out too pull her closer.

"Valkyrie Cain... I lov-" He began.

"Ahem." Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked around and saw Fletcher standing there looking annoyed. Skulduggery took a step back.

"Valkyrie just cut her hand, i was helping her."Was all he said and he walked by Fletcher and back into the front room.

"Yeah I'm sure that's why..."He mumbled.

"Thanks Fletcher, really appreciate it." Valkyrie snapped and went too walk by him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I know whats going on, and it isn't good for you."He glared, but as he gazed into her eyes his face softened slightly.

Valkyrie's stomach almost dropped when she realised what the expression on his face meant. She hurried out of the kitchen.

_Skulduggery's POV.  
_As he walked out, he heard Valkyrie make a smart remark, what he wasn't prepared for, was what Fletcher said too her.

"I know whats going on, and it isn't good for you."He had said.

Skulduggery had too fight the urge too go in there and kill Fletcher for what he had just said. His hands bawled into fists. He looked up as Valkyrie gave him an awkward half-smile and got back into her quilt on the couch. He looked around, not wanting too sleep. Tanith was asleep very close too Ghastly, then he spotted their entwined hands and he smiled. They were a good match.

* * *

**  
Please read and review:)  
I'll upload a new chapter again when i get a few more reviews:) just wanna know if yous think i should continue:P  
Also any idea's you have ,please tell me:)**


	3. Two NightsOne less Fortunate

**Thanks everyone for your reviews:D  
****Glad yous like it:D  
Hope this chapter satisfies you all for another day:P******

* * *

Chapter three: Two nights, One Less Fortunate Than The Other.

_General POV._  
Valkyrie was helping Tanith get ready for her date with Ghastly. He'd finally plucked up the courage too ask her out too see a movie. Whereas Skulduggery was coming over too watch a movie with Valkyrie. The two of them were extremely nervous.

"Do you think this dress looks okay?" Tanith asked, tugging at it while looking in the mirror.

The dress she was wearing was just just above her knees and had thin dainty straps. It was black and had netting around the rims. Glitter was dashed down the side too. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Valkyrie, on the other hand, was just dressed casually.

"Tanith you look gorgeous!" Valkyrie insisted, she checked her watch and saw that it was ten too seven. Tanith was going at seven and Skulduggery would be coming.

"When will they be coming?" She asked doubtfully, she was obviously nervous too.

"Ummm ten minutes." Too contradict her, there was a knock on the door. Tanith walked over too the window as fast as her stilettos would let her and peeked out of the curtain.

"It's Ghastly." She mumbled, her face was a mask of pure fright.

"Tanith you've fought monsters, gods and seen Faceless Ones and your worried about a date with Ghastly? Jeez he's probably as nervous as you are!"

And with that, Tanith put on a brave face, hugged Valkyrie, gave her a weak smile and marched out the door.

"Have fun!" Valkryie called after her.

_Tanith's and Ghastlys POV._  
Tanith answered the door too Ghastlys bright red face. He was wearing a suit and had a white rose in one hand. He handed it too Tanith.

"Erm.. i got this for you..." He said awkwardly, scratching his head.

Tanith grinned, seeing him so awkward and nervous suddenly gave her a boost.

"Aww thanks Ghastly!" She hugged him.

She linked him and they walked down the steps and got into the car.

_Skulduggery's POV._  
_Just calm down ,_he thought, _It's just going too be a quiet movie, then your going too go. She only likes you as a friend anyway_.

He sighed. He was sitting in the Bentley around the corner from Gordon's house. He put the car into the right gear and drove slowly through the gates and into the estate. Every time he comes within a close area of her, it feels like his heart kick-starts, even though he doesn't have one.

With a deep breath, he got out of the car and walked up the steps too the front door and knocked.

_Valkyrie's POV._  
She sat in the kitchen waiting for him too come, and when he did, her stomach started doing back flips. She walked too the door and opened it. He nodded too her.

"Valkyrie, nice night isn't it?"He said casually.

_Yes i was very stupid too think that this was more than just a friendly visit...._ Valkyrie thought.

"Yes very pretty, full moon, my favourite." She said sarcastically. A few years ago they had been sitting in Gordon's study gazing out the window at the full moon and a werewolf had jumped through the window and attacked them. Valkyrie had gotten out with a broken leg, torn ligaments and a bust nose. Skulduggery laughed and Valkyrie stepped aside and gestured for him too come in. He walked in past her and went too sit on the couch.

_Tanith's and Ghastly's POV._  
Tanith sat down beside Ghastly, they had come too see some over-dramatic movie that was the only thing showing.

Ghastly pretended too yawn and put his arm around Tanith's shoulders. She looked at him and smiled and cuddled closer into his side.  
She heard Ghastly take a deep breath and he turned too face Tanith.

"Tanith i ... well i really like you, when I'm with you... its just amazing... it makes me feel so happy... i think im in love you with you." He half smiled and Tanith grinned her widest grin back at him.

"Well, I'm glad somebody stated that first because i feel the exact same way!" She put her arms around his neck and brought her lips too his.

_Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's POV._  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting waiting for the dvd player too work when the phone rang. Valkyrie jumped up too get it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Valkyrie! what you up too? I was thinking we could do something together." Fletcher answered.

"Um im with Skulduggery right now, were watching a movie." She answered, there was a pause from the other end of the line.

"Oh... well d'you mind if i come over too?"He sounded a bit annoyed.

Skulduggery looked over as he heard her teeth snap together audibly in annoyance at Fletcher's interference.

"No.. not at all."She snapped and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Skulduggery asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"No... Fletcher's coming over."

Despite Fletcher's annoying intrusion and fucking up his plans for tonight, Skulduggery's heart soared as he saw how annoyed she was about Fletcher coming over.

"Ahh... I see...." Was all he said.

In a temper, she dropped the phone onto the couch and sat down beside Skulduggery.

"Are you OK?" He asked, shifting closer too her.

"Yes, Fletcher is just... well you know, annoying." She replied.

That made Skulduggery smile. She found Fletcher annoying. But what did she think of him...? Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it.." Valkyrie grumbled and stomped off too the door.

"Hey Valky-"

"In." She snapped and he walked through the door.

_Fletcher's POV._  
When he walked into the room, he saw the indent in the couch beside Skulduggery, that was obviously where she was sitting. So he went over and plonked himself down beside Skulduggery.

_General POV._  
"Your sitting in my seat." Valkyrie said, standing over Fletcher.

"Sit somewhere else, this doesn't have your name on it." He said smugly, evidently happy with himself.

"Actually, due too the death of my uncle and him leaving me all this furniture, i think you'll find that my name IS on that seat." She was getting extremely pissed off.

"That doesn't prove anything!" He glared back at her.

With that, she grabbed him by the scruff and dumped him on the floor.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh shut up." Valkyrie snapped.

With his devious plan ruined, he climbed onto the other couch and sat glaring at Skulduggery.

"Is there something wrong Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked innocently.

"No not at all ."

"Well then i suggest you turn your attention too the TV and quit glaring at me."

Against his will, Fletcher slowly turned his glare back too the television. Every two minutes, he would peek over at them too make sure they weren't doing anything. He was getting much too paranoid. He also noticed that Skulduggery wasn't commenting on the film as per usual, he doesn't talk when he's nervous.

"Does anyone want food? I'm starving." Fletcher asked.

"Yeah i really want food, cause i can eat it yano." Skulduggery said sarcastically.

"I wasn't asking you." Fletcher glared at him icily.

"Then why didn't you address Valkyrie directly?" Valkyrie could hear the annoyance in Skulduggery's voice.

"Okaaay too much snappy-ness. Calm down." She said quickly. "Fletcher you can make food if you want, you know where the kitchen is, i ate before."

_I'm not leaving them two alone_, Fletcher thought.

"No that's okay, I'll wait." He continued too glare at Skulduggery.

"Fletcher if you want too stay, i suggest you shut the hell up and stop glaring at Skulduggery, like what's your problem?" Valkyrie snapped at him.

"Valkyrie can i talk too you for a minute?" Fletcher said, smiling an evil smile at Skulduggery.

"No." Was all he got and he looked incredulously at her. Skulduggery laughed and continued too watch the TV with Valkyrie. Fletcher started grumbling too himself.

"Shhhhh!!!" Valkyrie and Skulduggery hissed together. Fletcher's face turned red with anger and he turned his attention back too the film.

_Tanith's and Ghastly's POV._  
Slightly drunk, Tanith and Ghastly walked out of the expensive restaurant that he'd taken Tanith too, it was a surprise and she'd been so happy when she found out.

"Well, where are we off too now??" Tanith half slurred, a happy grin on her face.

"Um... I don't know... I should probably drop you home now, It's late isn't it?" He said in the same voice Tanith had used.

"Okaaaaaay..." She was so oblivious too everything and everyone around her that she didn't even realise she had continued too walk forward past Ghastlys car.

"Taniiiith come baaaack." Ghastly said, he sounded like a child.  
"Oooops!" She said and giggled.

When they were both safely in the car, Ghastly started the car and drove wobbly too Valkyrie's estate. When they got there, Tanith leaned over too embrace Ghastly and kiss him goodnight.

"Byeeeeeeee!" She gasped as she fell out the door of the car and stumbled up the stairs. She knocked on the door continuously.

_General POV.  
_"Helloooo? Anybody hooooome?" She said and giggled too herself again. The door opened and Valkyrie just took one look at her and went into fits of laughter.

"A bit drunk Tanith?" Valkyrie joked, still laughing at her.

"Uh huuuuuh"She mumbled and stumbled in the door, down the hall and into the front room where Skulduggery and Fletcher were. Valkyrie was right behind her.

Skulduggery also started laughing at her. Fletcher was still in a bad mood so he just looked stony faced. Tanith stumbled over too the couch and collapsed onto it.

"Night niiight mum...." She mumbled and passed out on the couch, Valkyrie grabbed a blanket and put it over her. She started too snore quietly.

"I think I'd better be going now."Skulduggery said, but when he saw Fletcher's face light up, he added: "Let you get some sleep yano." He hinted at Fletcher.

"Yeah Fletcher you better go too, I'm wrecked." Valkyrie yawned. Fletcher scowled at the two of them.

"Fine." He said waiting for Skulduggery too leave first. But he didn't. So they stood glaring at each other for the next 30 seconds or so.

"Um... Not trying too be rude, but I'm really tired...?" Valkyrie hinted too the both of them.

"Sorry, WE'RE going now." Skulduggery emphasised too Fletcher.

Just too annoy Fletcher, Skulduggery walked over too Valkyrie and hugged her tightly. Valkyrie was surprised but she hugged him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, call me if you need anything." He laughed at the look on Fletcher's face. Fletcher moved in too hug Valkyrie but she took a step back.

"Bye Fletcher!"She insisted.

"Cya..."

Skulduggery and Fletcher left together through the front door and Valkyrie sighed. This is going too be difficult.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter:P  
I don't think it was as funny though...=/**

**R&R though:)  
I'm running out of idea's so please gimme some if you want me too continue!**


	4. Shopping with SKulduggery

**Thanks everyone for your reviews:D This idea was inspired by NerdySkelington:D thank you for giving me the idea=]  
R&R please=]**

* * *

Chapter Four: Shopping with Skulduggery.

_General POV._  
Valkyrie woke up the next morning and went downstairs to make some coffee. She heard a moan from behind and saw Tanith coming through the door. She looked like she was hungover. Her hair looked like a fuzz ball on her head, as she hadn't removed the pins out of it last night. Her face was extremely pale.

"Ugh. Remind me not to drink again." She grumbled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, you seemed pretty happy last night though, what happened with Ghastly?"Valkyrie asked.

"Oh.. Well... i think were going out... Like i can't remember much... but i remember him saying that he loved me..." Tanith blushed a deep red and took a gulp of coffee.

"Awww! That's great Tanith!" Valkyrie gushed and hugged her.

"Thanks Val." She said and smiled.

Valkyrie's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Valkyrie, what are you doing today?"Came Skulduggery's voice.

"Um... I was thinking of going shopping. I need something too wear too this dinner party at my parents house next week."She replied.

"Ah okay, I'm guessing you need a lift then?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes actually, Tanith's bike can't carry the stuff."

"You do realise i was being sarcastic yes?"

"Yes i do realise that, but your still coming with me." Valkyrie said and grinned to herself.

"Do i have to?"He moaned.

"Yes you do, your the man with the car, so your coming."

"Great... I'll be there in a few minutes, you better be ready."He replied and hung up.

"I'm guessing he isn't too happy at having to take you shopping?" Tanith grumbled, she was in a really bad mood.

"Yeah, he's gonna be grouchy all day now. Damnit."

* * * * * *

"I don't see why you can't get a car, your old enough to drive now." Skulduggery said when Valkyrie got into the car.

"Maybe because , one, I'm completely hopeless at driving, and two, I've got no money to actually buy a car. There's two valid reasons as to why i can't get my own car."

"No, there just excuses, you can't resist being in my amazing company." He taunted.

Valkyrie couldn't help smiling so she smirked at him.

"You know i thought you were going to be all grouchy all day, but your not, your ego is still flourishing too." She said to him.

"My ego is perfectly fine, it just makes me realise how fabulous I am." He grinned at her.

"Your an idiot."

"An _amazing_ idiot." He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes as the Bentley pulled up outside the shops and she got out.

"Come on then." She said smirking at how slowly Skulduggery dragged himself out of the car.

"Where to first?" He asked, trying to be happy about having to go shopping with her, but failing.

"Your not looking forward to this are you? It's not going to be that bad you know. I promise I won't drag you into any underwear shops." She smirked at him and he started to stutter.

"I ... Uh... Yeah, Okay..." Skulduggery replied in an awkward tone.

Happy with making him awkward, she dragged him into the first store and started looking around for something she liked.

* * *

It was 3 hours later and Skulduggery was still following her around, carrying her bags.

"Here." Valkyrie said handing him another bag.

"You know i didn't have you down as the girl to spend nearly four hours looking for clothes. I thought you would have gotten bored ages ago and decided to go home." He said.

"Well there you have it, you learn something new everyday." She smiled innocently.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just about, if you can help me find a shoe shop and i find a pair quickly then I'll be done."

"Okay off to find a shoe shop!" Skulduggery announced and he grabbed Valkyrie's arm and dragged her with him in his search.

It was another hour later and they were finally in the Bentley and on their way home.

"Remind me to bring Tanith next time so she can be your shopping partner that you make carry all your bags."

"Well if Tanith came too, you would be carrying her bags too so don't knock it." Valkyrie said.

"True..." He said. "Still, that had to be the most boring day i've ever spent with you."

"You know you act like the "typical guy" a lot lately, I should give you some female hormones to calm you down a bit." She smirked at the thought of Skulduggery being extremely sensitive and acting like a woman.

"You can't because I'm a skeleton remember?"

"It was an empty threat. It was meant to scare you."

"How could i be scared if it was an empty threat?"

"Shut up."

"I always out smart you, you know." Skulduggery said sounding happy with himself.

"No you don't, your just a smart ass."

"You confuse brilliance with 'smart-ass-ness'. But actually yes I am quite smart."

"There you go again, can you get over yourself for just two minutes?"

"I wish it were possible."

"Ugh. Drive quick before i kill you."

"But I'm alrea-"

"SHUT . UP!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked that chapter=] I tried my best too look out for the grammar mistakes:P  
Thanks for all your reviews and shizz=]  
Please review if yous want me too continue=]  
Also gimme your idea's:P  
Thanks:D****  
**


	5. The Prank

**_A/N: Sorry if this chapter is bad, I couldn't think of anything too write about:(_**

**_So if it's bad, i'll make it up too you all by writing a chapter really soon:D_**

**_Thanks everyone for your reviews=] This idea was given too me by Rozzyrox=] Thank youu:)_**

**_A bit of minor swearing by the way in this:P_**

**Chapter five : The prank.**

_Fletcher's POV._

_Hehe, _Fletcher thought as he was typing out the text he was about too send to Skulduggery, _this will have him running out of her house._

_The text read:_

_Mr. Pleasant, Grand Mage want's to discuss you getting your position back within the sanctuary, please come as soon as possible._

That will make him go running, and hopefully he won't bring Valkyrie...

_Skulduggery's POV._

Skulduggery was standing in Valkyrie's kitchen telling her that he and Tanith would have too stay over tomorrow tonight too make sure she was okay. There was an escaped criminal looking for her and they had no idea why. Then his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and read the text he had recieved.

"Valkyrie i have to go, i'll be back soon, something has come up." He said and hurried out of the kitchen.

The thought of getting his job back was making him extremely happy. He couldn't slow down as he drove too the Sanctuary. When he got there, he jumped out of the Bentley and rushed into the Sanctuary.

"Mr. PleasantWhat are you doing here? You were fired!" The administrator said, angry at him coming back.

"But... The text..?" Skulduggery said in a confused voice.

"What text? I know nothing of a text."

"Okay, I guess I'll be leaving then..." Skulduggery's shoulders sagged as he walked slowly out of the Sanctuary. Depression set in as he drove back to Valkyrie's house.

He walked in through Valkyrie's front door and slumped into a chair.

"Skulduggery? What's wrong?" Valkyrie said rushing over to him. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes everythings fine and dandy!" It was then he noticed Fletcher grinning behind Valkyrie.

"Fletcher, why are you grinning?" He asked Fletcher.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." He replied and his smile dropped.

"What happend Skul?" Valkyrie asked again, her hand on his arm. Fletchers smile turned into a scowl.

"Somebody sent me a text, telling me to go to the Sanctuary to talk about getting my job back. When i got there, there was just an administrator with a blank look on his face."

Fletcher snickered and something clicked in Valkyrie's head.

"Fletcher I am going to murder you. Painfully." She said menacingly.

His eyes went wide as her fist connected with his nose.

"You PRICK!" She shouted at him while he fled from the kitchen.

Skulduggery just sat there, waiting for it to kick in.

_What is going on? _He thought. Just then he realised. It was Fletcher!

Fletcher also had a crush on Valkyrie. That made Skulduggery double pissed off about him. Just as Fletcher came back into the room, he got another punch in the nose and he howled.

"Your starting too annoy me."Skulduggery said quietly.

"I wish you would quit punching me in the face."

"You deserve it, stay away from Valkyrie." Skulduggery said and he walked out the door.

"Whatever...." Fletcher called after him.

_**A/N: I haven't a clue whether that was a good chapter or not...**_

_**It didn't take me very long to write, but I'm a bit sick so maybe it's interfering with my head:P**_

_**Anyway sorry if it was bad, i'll update soon :) I have a good idea for a next chapter=]**_

_**R&R if you want me too continue=]**_


	6. Nightmares

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews people=]_

_I'm a bit better so I'm going to attempt to write a new chapter hehe._

_Hope you like it (: Warning : Cute and fuzzy chapter:P_

* * *

**Chapter six: Nightmares.**

_General POV._

It was half eleven and Skulduggery and Tanith arrived in the Bentley while Valkyrie was cleaning her room. She heard the door knock and went to open it.

"Val! I have THE biggest news ever!" Tanith squeeled the minute Valkyrie opened the door. Skulduggery didn't hear her because he was only getting out of the car.

"What? What's going on?" Valkyrie said and yanked Tanith through the door.

"Well-"

"Hello Valkyrie." They heard Skulduggery's voice say.

Tanith and Valkyrie looked around and glared at him.

"Have i done something?" He asked, confused.

"No, not at all. Um Skul I left my sword in the car, can you get it for me please?" Tanith asked sweetly.

"Eh okay.. I'll be back then..." He said, confusion extremely evident in his voice.

They waited until he was out of the house and down the front steps to the Bentley.

"OK tell me quick!"

"Skulduggery loves you!!" Tanith gushed, jumping up and down clapping her hands. While Tanith was grinning madly and clapping. Valkyrie stared and a wave of happiness burst through her.

"What's going on?"Skulduggery asked when he reappeared in the doorway. "And Tanith your sword isn't in the car?"

"Oops." She said, trying to look guilty but failing. "I have it here."

"Thought so."He replied, sounding awkward.

"Is something wrong Skul?"

"Nope!" He said and walked briskly into the kitchen.

Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other and followed him in.

"Skul are you feeling OK?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully.

"Yes I'm feeling fantastic."

"Um... Okay..." Valkyrie stared at him, she heard the sarcasm.

"You look confused."

"I am actually. Whats wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing." His voice was nervous when he answered.

"OK... I'm going to get something to eat..." She wandered around the kitchen while she made pasta for her and Tanith.

"Valkyrie why are you smiling so much?" Skulduggery asked.

"Um... Because I'm happy...?"

"Yes but your practically radiant."

"Yeah i feel happy...?"

"OK so your being stalked by a mad minded criminal and you feel happy?"

"Yeah I'm strange."

* * *

While Valkyrie was sleeping in her bedroom, Skulduggery and Tanith were sleeping downstairs, in Skulduggery's case, Meditating. They were taking turns to sit up and watch over Valkyrie. It was Skulduggery's turn and he had been sitting in the same position for the last twenty minutes. But then he heard scream. He jumped up and sprinted up the stairs and burst through the door.

Valkyrie was sitting up in her bed, tears running down her cheeks and sweat drops were on her forehead.

"Valkyrie what happened?!" Skulduggery asked as he hurried to the side of her bed. But she wasn't capable of talking, so he slid into the bed next to her and put his arms around her.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here. Shh." He whispered to her. He shifted her so she was sitting on his lap with her head resting under his chin and she continued to cry into his chest.

"What happened?"He murmured to her again when she had calmed down a bit.

"Bad... Dream..." She said between soft sobs.

"Do you want to talk about it....?"He asked, his thumb caressing her cheek softly. She shook her head.

"I can't even remember what it was about... My minds gone blank..." She said. Skulduggery laughed quietly.

"Okay, tell me in the morning if you remember."

"Please stay with me... I won't be able to sleep properly if someone doesn't stay... And Tanith snores."

"Okay, don't worry I'll stay, just try and get some sleep."

"Thank you.." She whispered.

She was drifting to sleep in his arms when he heard her murmur:

"Skulduggery I love you..."

"I love you too Valkyrie..." He whispered and he tightened his arms around her.

They both slept, her lying pressed against his chest.

And him feeling like the luckiest man in the world with her in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: __I really hope you enjoyed that chapter..:P_

_I was trying to write it while having a crisis haha_

_Anyway please R&R=] _

_I have two idea's for the next two chapters so they should be up soon woo (:_


	7. Broken

_A/U: Glad you all liked the last chapter=]_

_Thank you for all your reviews also:)_

_Hope you like this chapter:)_

**Chapter Seven: Broken.**

_Skulduggery's POV._

_I have to get away..._ He thought,_ I can't do this to her... She deserves somebody much better... Somebody who can make her happy and not put her in danger everyday of her life..._

He started the Bentley and drove off down the road.

_Valkyries POV._

Valkyrie had woken up happy. As Skulduggery had said yesterday, completely radiant. Even Tanith had noticed it. But he was gone. He'd been gone since she woke up, just disappeared. Her mood was sad now, she needed to see him. To talk to him at least about what they had both said last night.

"Is he still not answering?" Valkyrie asked Tanith when she walked into the front room.

"Um... Valkyrie he isn't coming back... I got a text after the few times I rang him..."

This was too much for her, Valkyries face fell into her hands as she felt tears sting her eyes and flow down her cheeks.

Tanith put her arm around Valkyries shoulders and sighed.

"Shhh its okay, he won't be gone for long, he'll come back." But the doubt in her voice was to strong for Valkyrie to be comforted.

She continued to cry and sob into her hands. Tanith removed her arm and murmured something about going to get her something to drink. Valkyrie pulled the blanket off the back of the old fashioned couch and sat under it. Thinking of how such a perfect night, besides the nightmares, could lead to one of the saddest days of her life.

Just then the front door opened and Fletcher walked in.

_Fletcher's POV._

Seeing somebody under the blanket and hearing the watery sobs, he walked over and pulled the blanket off the persons head. He saw Valkyrie. He gasped.

"What happened Valkyrie??"

"Skulduggery's... gone..." Hearing the words out loud made her cry even harder.

Fletcher felt sorry for Valkyrie, but he couldn't help smile as he realised that he could work on being with Valkyrie, he was glad tha-

**SMACK! **Valkyrie had slapped Fletcher across the jaw.

"How the hell can you be smiling when Skulduggery is gone?!" Valkyrie shouted at him, fresh tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else... I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Valkyrie."

"Ugh just shut up Fletcher."

"Please don't be like this..."

Fletcher leaned into Valkyrie and was about to touch his lips to Valkyries when

**SMACK! **Valkyrie slapped Fletcher again and he pouted.

"I don't feel the same way about you Fletcher. Sorry..."

He nodded solemnly and walked out of the room.

_Skulduggery's POV._

He couldn't believe what he had done. He had hurt her. When he got out of the car, he punched the wall that was beside it and took out his phone, dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

_Valkyrie's POV._

_Nothing like somebody trying to kiss you to sober you up._ She thought and sighed.

But she knew the tears wouldn't stay away. They stung her eyes again and drifted down her cheeks. Where had Tanith gone? Just as she thought about that, Tanith came through the door looking pretty annoyed and confused.

"Skulduggery called... He's coming back... He sounded like he was giving to himself to be honest."

"Really?!" Valkyries voice went high pitched as her happiness came back, but then she realised that he may not be coming back for a good reason. "Did he say why...?"

"Not really... He just said that he needed to talk to you."She said.

"Now I'm scared.." Valkyrie put her head under the blanket and tears rolled down her cheeks.

The blanket was lifted off her and Skulduggery Pleasant peered down at her.

_A/U: Sorry to end it there:P_

_But the next chapter will be up really soon:D Promise:D_

_Please R&R:)_

_Also give me some idea's for future chapters:P_

_Thanks:)_

_Oh just remembered something else... I'm running out of "book-reading" material:P If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me know:P_


	8. I'm Sorry

_A/U: Thanks again everyone for your nice reviews:) _

_ But I'm sorry for torturing Valkyrie in the last chapter:(_

_ I like that people like my story though:P_

_ Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter=]_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry.**

_General POV._

"Valkyrie... I'm so sorry.. I can't believe I tried to leave you..." He said and sank onto the couch beside her and when she looked up again his head was in his hands. He was perfectly still.

"The one person I've loved in years... And I hurt them..." He fell to off the couch to his knees and turned to face her. "Valkyrie please forgive me, I love you more than anything, I can't even believe i would do something so... so stupid! I'm so sorry!"

Even though he couldn't cry, Skulduggery was so annoyed and upset with himself that felt like he was going to. He took Valkyries hand in both of his.

"Please forgive me..."

"I love you to much not to forgive you so you're forgiven." She gave him a weak smile.

He let go of her hand and pulled her forward into a tight hug. She hugged him back willingly. But then she pulled back a small bit to touch her lips to his teeth. He jumped slightly and kissed her back in the only way he could. He pulled her tighter and lifted her onto her feet. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"You look a bit dizzy?" Skulduggery commented.

"Wouldn't you be if you were just making out with Skulduggery Pleasant?" She smiled at him.

"Ah yes well, I am pretty amazing."

"Your ego is still enormous I see."

"You can see my ego?"

"I was figuratively speaking."

"Ah I see. Well in that case, you should have said 'I hear.'"

"Great way to ruin the moment." Valkyrie grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, shall I un-ruin the moment...?" He whispered to her, crushing her tighter to him.

"How can you 'un-ruin' a moment?"

"See now you've just ruined my mood." He dropped his arms when when he heard a squeal from behind them. They looked around and saw Tanith standing there pointing one finger at them and one hand over her mouth.

"Tanith are you okay?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully. That seemed to make her talk.

"AWWWWWW! THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!!" She squealed again.

"Err... I have to go." Skulduggery said and went to move, but Valkyrie pulled him back and kissed him once more. He chuckled and hugged her. He nodded to Tanith and walked out the front door.

"Trust Skulduggery to leave at the first sign of awkwardness." Valkyrie grinned at Tanith. Her eyes were still sore from crying so much.

"Oh my god that was so adorable!" Tanith squeaked.

"Tanith calm down!" Valkyrie laughed and sat on the couch again.

Fletcher entered the room and scowled.

"Well you're looking perkier. I'm guessing Pleasant is back." He grumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Since when have you addressed him as 'Pleasant'?"Valkyrie asked, glaring at him.

"Since he left you, then he expected to just waltz back through the door and expect you to be waiting for him."

"Fletcher I suggest you go before I kill you." Tanith growled at him.

"I agree with Tanith." Valkyrie also growled.

"Fine, I'm leaving." He stomped out of the house.

"You don't think he has a point do you....?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully.

"Valkyrie you know Skulduggery, he would never have done that to hurt you, and he begged you to forgive him. It's not like he just walked back and acted as if he had never left, he regrets leaving you because he knows how much it hurt you." Tanith finished, took a deep breath and gave Valkyrie a kind smile.

"Thanks Tanith." She replied, hugging her best friend.

"No problem Val!" Tanith said hugging her back.

"So how are you and Ghastly?" Valkyrie said, winking at her.

"Ah why must you always wink like that..." She said grinning. "And we're really good, very happy. I'm so glad I have him... And now you have Skul!"

"That's really good, I'm really happy for you! Yeah I'm glad I have him..." Valkyrie turned red and looking down at her feet.

"Aw Val you're so cute when you blush!" Tanith mocked her.

"Shut up." Valkyrie laughed. "I'm gonna go wash my face, my eyes are really sore."

Valkyrie went off to wash her face and Tanith sat down to read one of Gordon's books.

* * *

_A/U: I really hope you all liked that chapter=]_

_ Again I'm sorry for torturing Valkyrie by the way :(_

_ I need help:P Does anyone think I should just starting doing proper drabbles or a proper story?:P _

_ You're the reader's so I want yous to like it:P_

_ R&R please=]_


	9. Baking

_A/U: I've decided to continue with writing drabbles in this and writing a completely different story too..._

_So, this idea was inspired when I was making apple crumble with my mum and sister xD_

_We tried to make the crumble without butter and just flour and sugar.... Didn't work very well :P_

_But this has got nothing to do with missing butter.... (Also Tanith/Ghastly & Skulduggery/Valkyrie :D)_

_Hope you enjoy... =]_

* * *

**Chapter nine: Baking.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Tanith were making apple crumble in Gordon's estate because they were extremely bored and Skulduggery and Ghastly had just taken off. Ghastly had mumbled something about going to finish somebody's suit.

"Do we cook the apples first?" Tanith asked quizically, pot in one hand and a cooking apple in the other.

"Um I think so, well we can hardly put them in un-cooked." But Valkyrie was as un sure as Tanith was about making apple crumble.

Tanith dumped all the peeled and chopped apples into the pot and put it on boil, she stirred them with a wooden spoon and then went to wash her hands. Valkyrie was mixing the crumble mix. She realised that she forgot the butter and turned around with the crumble mix.

But when she turned around there was a man standing there. She screamed and jumped. The crumble mix flew out of the bowl and into the man's face and down his clothes. He looked slowly down and saw his clothes covered in flour and sugar. He wiped his face.

"Well, that was a nice welcome." Skulduggery said.

"Er... Oops. I didn't know it was you." She burst out laughing when he looked up.

He had flour and sugar stuck in his eye balls.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

Tanith came back in and look at Skulduggery. She started laughing is well. Skulduggery started to grumble to himself and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Tanith and Valkyrie heard him swear to himself. They started to laugh again.

Skulduggery came out of the bathroom and huffed. He sat down at the table and just looked up at them.

"Why is he staring at us like that...?" Tanith whispered to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie looked at his hand and realised that it was splayed. She gasped and looked up and a bag of sugar fell and burst on her. Skulduggery grinned his skeleton grin triumphantly at them and folded his arms.

"But I didn't even mean to pour the mix on you!" Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery.

"You're still lucky I didn't pour sugar AND flour on you." He kept the grin in place.

"And you're lucky I'm not killing you right now." She glared at him.

He got up and went to walk out of the door but a bag flour hit the back of his skull and he froze. Valkyrie was standing by the sink with an innocent look on her face.

Ghastly walked through the door with material in his hand and he was about to ask a question when he saw the state of the kitchen and everyone quiet and covered in flour. Except Tanith. But when Tanith looked at Ghastly another bag of flour hit her. Skulduggery was standing by the cuboard with two bags of sugar in his hands.

"Jeez Skul declaring war with flour now?" Valkyrie grinned. She splayed her hands and both bags of flour flew out of his hands and smacked him in the face and burst.

"I regret the day I ever taught you how manipulate air." Skulduggery said and lunged at her. Valkyrie yelped as they both went down. They spent the next five minutes rolling around in flour until Valkyrie rolled on top and pinned his arms on either side of his head. She grinned down at him.

"I win!" She announced. She looked up and saw that Tanith and Ghastly were gone.

Skulduggery freed his arms and pulled her down to him. She willingly leaned down and kissed him. His fingers trailed down her spine, making her shiver slightly. She ran her hand down his chest and he pressed her closer to him. They continued to kiss, Skulduggery rolled so he was on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his skinny waist. They broke the kiss and Skulduggery looked down at her.

"I love you Valkyrie." He murmered in his velvety voice. To Valkyrie, it was the most seductive and inviting voice she had ever heard. It made her knees weaken.

"I love you too Skul." She smiled and his and pulled him to her again.

"Well I can see we're interupting here... Sooo we are just going to sheild our eyes and act as if we just not just witness this." Tanith smirked and walked through the kitchen, holding Ghastly's hand.

Skulduggery sighed and got up, pulling Valkyrie with him.

"Hmmm."

"What are you thinking?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's your eyes.... Their just... Beautiful..." He mumbled, clearly embaressed.

Valkyrie grinned and pulled him into another hug.

* * *

_A/U:Thanks for reading:) Hope you liked it:)  
Please R&R:) Also I need an idea for the next chapter:P_


	10. Fight fight fight

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews=] Hopefully yous saw the thanks I wrote to you all in a review:)_

_This idea was given to me by __**Ocean109**__, thanks for that also:D It was a big help because I'm having a mind block haha. So yeah thanks :P :)_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

**Chapter ten: Fight fight fight**

_General POV._

"What time are you picking me up at tomorrow?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery, putting her arms around his neck.

"Around twelve, okay?" He replied. He hugged her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then." She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

"You could stay the night you know...?" She grinned at him.

"Ah, I would, but I have to go and see Ghastly." He said regretfully.

"Mmm okay, another time then." She kissed him lightly again and walked up the path to the stairs of Gordon's estate. The tall bushes on either side of her quivered in the breeze. She sighed at getting freaked out, she felt like someone was watching her.

Just as she took out her keys, a man leaped out of the bush and she yelled and fell back, dropping her keys.

_Skulduggery's POV._

Skulduggery was just getting into the front seat of his Bentley when he heard a scream. Valkyries scream. He jumped out of the car again and sprinted up the pathway towards Valkyrie.

What he saw, made him even more angry. He saw Fletcher holding Valkyrie to close to him for Skulduggery's liking, trying to kiss her. She was pulling away.

"Fletcher, I advise you step away from Valkyrie." Skulduggery said darkly. Neither of them had noticed him standing there, arms down by his side. He looked quite scary.

Fletcher looked up, shock and fright crossed his face. He quickly took a step back. He mumbled something about having to go and tried to shuffle by Skulduggery. But he wasn't just about to let Fletcher walk away when he had just tried to kiss Valkyrie, Skulduggery punched his square in the nose and she heard it break with a sickening crack. It started to bleed.

Fletcher howled and his hands shot up to his face. He tried to punch Skulduggery but Skulduggery grabbed both of his arms and twisted them in a manuever that would break something if moved any farther. Fletcher whimpered and Skulduggery chucked him back through the bush.

"Was breaking his nose and almost breaking his arms completely necessary?" Valkyrie asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes it was." Skulduggery said. He still looked very angry.

To see if she could ease his anger, Valkyrie walked slowly up to him and looked up into his face.

"You okay?"She mumbled. He sighed and slithered his hands around her waist.

"Just angry, I knew he would do something like that."

Fletcher stumbled back out the bush and went to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he held his hands over his nose and moaned in pain. The blood had started to dry on his face, but it was still running from his nose. When the running of blood over came him, only then did he speak.

"I think I'm going to go home...."He mumbled, watching Skulduggery as he shimmied around him, seeing if he was going to be stopped or punched again. Valkyrie heard him curse when he got far enough away.

"So, stay the night now?" Valkyrie said grinning.

"Yeah I think I will." He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the house.

Valkyrie opened the door and flicked on the lights. She felt Skulduggery's arms wind around her waist and turned her around. He swooped his arm under her legs and around her back and picked her up. He carried her up to her room, she giggled and hugged him as they walked. Skulduggery set her down and went to lie on her bed while she changed.

"You know, I will probably kill Fletcher tomorrow. Not literally, I feel like it. But I won't." He sighed, feeling useless.

"Em, to be honest, I think he's learnt his lesson, his nose was pumping blood and you almost broke his arms. I think he's half-dead enough." Valkyrie laughed. She climbed into the bed and rested her head on Skulduggery's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, but I could always just give him one more warning.... Or a few more. I don't mind."

"No you've hurt him enough, it's not like he got anything." She felt his hands clench and then slowly unclench on her back. He a few minutes to reply.

"Yeah I know.... Its just... You know." When she didn't reply, he looked down and saw that she was asleep. He sighed and started to block his mind and 'fall asleep'.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter... I thought it was a bit crap haha but it's all yous that count:P_

_But anway, please R&R=]_


	11. Nightclub

_A/N: Glad you all like my drabbles so far :D_

_Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and has reviewed my fanfic throughout the 10 chapters so far=]_

_Hope you like this chapter too=] _

_Enjoy(:_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Nightclub.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Tanith were getting ready up in Valkyrie's room, they were going to a Nightclub. It was Fletcher's idea, and Tanith was excited at the idea so Valkyrie had agreed. Skulduggery and Ghastly were coming too, at first they weren't going to go but then they found out that Fletcher was going and they changed their minds instantly.

"Does this look okay or is it to much...?" Valkyrie mumbled shuffling out of the bathroom and smoothing out the skirt she was wearing.

Valkyrie was wearing the outfit Tanith had picked out for her, it consisted of a red and black tartan mini skirt, above the knee black socks with ribbon on them, a black shirt unbuttoned down just above her cleavage with a corset type top that was around her waist, complete with a pair of black Dr. Martins.

"Holy shit Val, Skul won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Tanith stared and then laughed. "Better be careful with Fletcher though."

Valkyrie was laughing and then Tanith said the Fletcher thing. She stopped laughing and sighed.

"He won't fucking give up..."

"He will, just let Skulduggery deal with him and then he'll give up. By the way, do I look okay?" Tanith looked down at her outfit and gestured.

She was wearing a red strapless mini dress, the colour toned perfectly with her blond hair and slightly tanned skin, and black stiletto's decorated with lace and black ribbon connected to the shoes and wrapped upwards around her ankles. Unlike Tanith, Valkyrie was standing self-conscious about what she was wearing.

"Tanith, as always, you look gorgeous!" Valkyrie smiled at her and Tanith grinned back.

"Thanks Val! So do you! So lets go!" She said happily, grabbing Valkyrie's arm and steering her out the door.

When they descended the stairs, Skulduggery and Ghastly were standing at the bottom.

"Well it's about ti-" His sentence was cut short because he turned around and saw Valkyrie coming down the stairs.

Valkyrie smiled in satisfaction when she saw Skulduggery's jaw drop and he stared at her. Her smile turned to a grin and she grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Meanwhile Fletcher was just downright staring at Valkyrie as she passed him. He wolf-whistled as she walked out the front door. All of a sudden, he was hurtling off his feet and back at the stairs. He groaned as he stumbled back up and saw Skulduggery head back out the front door.

"Why does he have to hear everything and and see everything..." Fletcher mumbled and walked out the front door, limping slightly.

When they got there, people peered over at the Bentley from outside the Nightclub. Skulduggery got out and finally stared at the Nightclub instead of Valkyrie.

"Are you mad? What the hell are we doing here?"

Valkyrie laughed.

"Blame Fletcher, it was his idea." She said, walking up to Skulduggery and putting her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a clearing of a throat. They looked around and saw Fletcher glaring at them. Valkyrie huffed angrily.

"Fletcher, build a bridge, and get the fuck over it okay?"Valkyrie said menacingly.

"Oh very creative. Well, I'm going to find myself a prettier girl than you!" He said lamely.

"Thank god!"Valkyrie said, sounding relieved which drew a glare from Fletcher.

He marched off towards three extremely pretty girls standing outside the front doors. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly watched as they exchanged words. Fletcher moved in closer to the prettiest of the three girls and said something into her ear. She looked repulsed and slapped him across the face and stormed off into the Nightclub. Her friends gave him identical looks of repulse and hurried off after her. His shoulders sagged, but he marched into the Nightclub.

The whole time, Valkyrie had been laughing, as was everyone else.

"I guess we should go in then." Tanith said, grinning and dragging Valkyrie and Skulduggery towards the doors. Of course Ghastly just followed Tanith.

They paid in and ordered drinks. The Nightclub they had come to was called Underworld. It was a Gothic styled club. Valkyrie and Tanith had drank a Vodka and Coke each and got hyper and tipsy and gone to dance. Skulduggery and Ghastly were leaning against the bar casually watching the girls dance.

"Since when did they learn to dance like that?" Skulduggery finally commented.

"I have no idea. I just wish that group of guys over there would stop checking them out." Ghastly growled.

Skulduggery looked in the direction Ghastly was looking and spotted the group of middle-aged drunk men practically drooling over the two girls.

"Well, if it's any consolation, we'd take them." Skulduggery said, sounding cocky and confident.

"Course we would. Their drunks suffering with their middle life crisis. Were amazing men that are past that stage." Ghastly crossed his arms and tried to look cool. But the bar stool he was now leaning against, fell backwards as he put more of his weight onto it and he toppled back over it.

"Yes were really going to look scary if you're falling over chairs Ghastly." Skulduggery laughed. Helping Ghastly back up. Ghastly's cheeks were bright red when he was steady on his feet.

Valkyrie and Tanith came back over laughing.

"Can we have two Brandy and Ports please?" Tanith asked the bartender.

"Sure." He replied and went off to prepare the drinks.

"You're both drinking a bit much aren't you?" Skulduggery said doubtfully. Valkyrie and Tanith started laughing at him.

"Skul you may be from the Stone Age, but we happen to be living in the 21st Century!"Valkyrie replied, still laughing. Their drinks came and Tanith paid. They began drinking their drinks.

"Oh my God! Valkyrie you HAVE to try a Black Russian!" Tanith gushed. Skulduggery and Ghastly looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing. The men, meaning Ghastly and Skulduggery, were going to have to bring Tanith and Valkyrie home, _Before_ they got too drunk.

Just then, Fletcher came stumbling over and grinned cockily at Valkyrie.

"Care to dance Valerie?" He slurred, not even saying her name properly and spitting saliva at her and looking her up and down. She was definitely _not _drunk enough to stand that. She looked repulsed and just went to Skulduggery's waiting arms. Fletcher scowled.

"You know, I don't know what you see in that bag of bones!" He said angrily and went to storm off.

His remark had offended both Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Before Skulduggery could react though, Valkyrie was splaying her hands and Fletcher shot forward at the three girls he had annoyed earlier. They shrieked at him angrily and got back onto their feet. While giving him death glares, they shuffled off through the crowds of people and out of the Nightclub.

Valkyrie smiled victoriously and drank her Brandy and Port. Tanith was finished hers, and just as she was going to order two Black Russians for her and Valkyrie, Ghastly grabbed Tanith before she could utter a word to the bartender.

"You, are not getting drunk. When I called over last time you had a hangover, you were extremely crabby. So I think we should go home." Ghastly said firmly, looking at Skulduggery for support.

"Yes I agree, come on Valkyrie. I think we'll leave Fletcher to find his own way home. He's intoxicated enough to think that the woman he's talking to over there _is_a woman, but its actually a drag queen." Skulduggery said, his voice strong with amusement. He steered Valkyrie towards the door. She stumbled along with him but with his firm arm around her waist and her arm around his neck, she didn't fall over.

When they got home, Valkyrie offered for Skulduggery and Ghastly to stay the night. So all four of them vacated into the two bedrooms. Of course, being drunk, Tanith and Valkyrie fell asleep instantly and Skulduggery and Ghastly fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

_A/N: I think that was quite a long chapter:P I didn't know how to end it though haha so I hope thats okay:)_

_Please R&R :D_


	12. Unusual Proposal

**Chapter 12: Unusual proposal.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Skulduggery had come home from an extremely romantic movie. But now, Valkyrie was pressed up against the wall in the hallway by Skulduggery. She never dreamed when she was twelve years old that she'd be pushed up against the wall and making out with a skeleton. She was breathless when they broke apart.

"How about we take this upstairs?" Valkyrie whispered, smiling.

"Sure." Skulduggery replied in his seductive, velvet voice that always made Valkyrie go weak at the knees. He grabbed her hand and went to pull her up the stairs,but a sudden thought came into her head.

"Wait, you know the way you basically spend every night here anyway...?" She began shyly.

"Yes?"

"Well... why don't you move in?" She finished. Skulduggery pulled her close to him and grinned his skeleton grin.

"I would love to." He said, Valkyrie could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Thank god, now, lets go upstairs!" She anounced and pointed towards the stairs.

Skulduggery swept her up into his arms and made his way up the stairs.

The rest of the night consisted of minimal clothing and lots of making out.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about how short this is:P But I'm working on a different chapter so I thought I'd write a short one to satisfy you all for another day:P_

_Hope you liked it=]_

_Please R&R :D_


	13. Water Fight

_A/U: Sorry about the last chapter everyone xD Was pretty bad:P I wrote it in like 5 minutes so I didn't explain things very well:P But hopefully this one redeems me:P_

* * *

xDEnjoy

**Chapter Thirteen : Water Fight.**

_General POV._

It was a scorching hot day and Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher were lounging on the grounds of Gordon's estate. Tanith was fanning herself with a book she had tried to read, Skulduggery was just wearing his suit but the waist coat was lying on the ground beside where he was sprawled out, just wearing his shirt and pants. Valkyrie had started off with her head resting on Skulduggery but she had gotten to warm and she went to get them drinks. Fletcher and Ghastly were sitting in the shade of a huge umbrella and were discussing something that nobody could here. Valkyrie came back out of the house with a tray of drinks and left them on the wooden garden table.

"I got drinks if any body's thirsty?" She called to them and started to gulp down her own. Tanith came over and took one of the drinks.

"What are Ghastly and Fletcher doing?" Valkyrie asked Tanith, she frowned.

"I have no idea, they've been sitting there for at least 10 minutes now." Tanith suddenly looked evil as her lips tilted up into a mischievous smile.

"What?" Valkyrie laughed at the look on Tanith's face.

"I have got **such **a good idea! We're going to start a water fight! But were not going to tell them. Come on, were going to get water balloons!" Tanith gushed in a whisper as she dragged Valkyrie towards the house.

"Where are you two going?" They heard Skulduggery call to them. They looked at eachother and then looked at Skulduggery.

"Er... Snacks! We're going to get snacks." Tanith answered and rushed into the house, pushing Valkyrie ahead of her.

While they filled dozens of balloons with water, Fletcher and Ghastly were putting their plans in effect.

_The men's POV._

"Do you think they'll spot us before they come out?" Fletcher said, standing pointing a hose at the doorway that Valkyrie and Tanith were about to come through.

"Nah their gone into the kitchen, they can't see from there. Just be ready." Ghastly answered him, it was surprising how much his mischievous smile resembled Taniths. Maybe she was rubbing off on him.

"Their going to kill both of you, you do realise that yes?" Skulduggery commented from his lounging chair.

"They won't," Fletcher said confidently,"Their women, we're men, we are much better than them."

Skulduggery chuckled.

"Fletcher, you still go into the category of a _boy_, not a man." Fletcher glared at Skulduggery.

"We'll see who's a boy when I convince your girlfriend that I love her more than you do." Fletchers glare turned into a smug smile.

"Good luck with that, because quite frankly, she hates you." Skulduggery said pleasantly as he crossed his arms and his legs. This remark turned the smug smile back into the death glare.

But before Fletcher could respond, the back door opened and Valkyrie and Tanith had water balloons in their arms, Ghastly yelled "Go!" and a hose and power-washer were aimed and sprayed at them while they screamed and held their hands up as they tried to duck. But Valkyrie managed to keep one of the water balloons in her grip so she chucked it at Fletcher's face and it burst with a _pop_. He yelled and fell back, being taken by surprise. Ghastly roared with laughter and grabbed the other hose as Tanith pushed Valkyrie behind the shed.

"Gah they bet us to it!" Valkyrie hissed, then she realised something. "Wait, let me over there."

Valkyrie moved past Tanith to the edge of the shed, peeked out and saw that Ghastly was creeping over. So she stuck out her hand and curled her fingers, she heard the _splash _of water she was waiting for and looked out. Ghastly was standing beside the shed pouting with water dripping down his face. Valkyrie burst out laughing as a bucket of water was dumped over her head. She yelled and looked behind her, Tanith was looking up, so she followed her gaze and looked up into the face of Fletcher from the top of the shed. She glared and splayed her hands so that she shot up onto the shed. Fletcher looked scared and went to jump off the shed, but Valkyrie bet him to it. She splayed her hands and he flew off the shed and collided with the lounger that Skulduggery should have been sitting on. She frowned just as she felt more water drown her head. She growled in frustration and turned as Skulduggery tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down before she could do anything, then he laughed at the angry look on her face. He got up and pulled her up with him.

"You know, if you wanted to maul me, you could have just done it instead of drowning me first and then knocking me over." Valkyrie grumbled.

"Nonsense, it gave it a kick didn't it?"

"You'll be getting a _kick _in a minute..." She trailed off, walking towards the edge and dropping off. Skulduggery stepped off the roof with a slight thud beside her.

Fletcher was just getting up from being thrown off the shed in the chair when he saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery standing by the shed. He glared in their direction as she put her arms around Skulduggery's neck and kissed him. Fletcher teleported right next to them with a bucket of water in his hands and dumped it over both their heads. He smirked victoriously as Valkyrie jumped away from Skulduggery, but his smirk was cut short by a sharp punch in the nose and he howled in pain. By how sharp it felt, he had a feeling that it was Skulduggery. When he opened his eyes, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were bone dry and making their way towards the back door. He scowled at their backs. He would get Valkyrie another day. He smiled at the prospect and marched inside.

* * *

_A/U: Hope that redeemed me:P_

_I'll update again when I get a good few more reviews=]_

_And I'm open to suggestions people?:P_

_Please R&R=]_


	14. Sick

__

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews:D

_They motivate me quite alot:P_

_Anyway, enjoy=]_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Sick.**

_General POV._

"Ugh I hate being sick." Valkyrie Cain growled, lying in her bed with Skulduggery Pleasant beside it. He seemed to be endlessly amused.

"It'll pass. But what I don't get is-"

"Don't even say it. I know what you're going to say." Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery and then sneezed. Skulduggery laughed.

"But really-"

"Shut up! Or I will kill you." She sneezed again and put a towel over her forehead.

"Thats a big threat coming from the girl who can't get out of bed without getting dizzy." Skulduggery replied, obviously trying to contain his laughter at her feeble attempt to seem scary. Valkyrie took off the towel and glared again then she sighed. Her hands went up to the sides of her head and she held it there, her face was scrunched up.

"Are you okay?" Skulduggery asked, his voice was rich with concern. He moved up the bed towards her. She dropped her hands and sank lower into the bed.

"Yeah, just a pain. I'm fine." She grumbled.

But Skulduggery could see her face twitching, she was obviously still in pain. Skulduggery stood up.

"Right, thats it. I'm taking you to Kenspeckle to get this sorted out faster whether you want to or not." Skulduggery said, Valkyrie began protesting but Skulduggery just ingored her and scooped her up in his arms. She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"If you're taking me to Kenspeckle's, I'm going to tell Fletcher to follow you around for the next month." Valkyrie threatened. Skulduggery stopped, considered his options and then kept moving.

"I'd rather you were looked after and Fletcher following me around than you being sick." He mumbled as he walked down the front steps to his Bentley. Valkyrie's expression softened and she allowed herself to be put into the car.

"Fine. But if I go, you're not making me go to that party at the Sanctuary." Valkyrie grumbled.

"Nope, you're still going to that too. Besides, we're already in the car. No going back now." Skulduggery said triumphantly. "And, I always get my way, as you know."

"Not this time."

"Keep believing that."

* * *

_A/N: I've done hardly any short chapters so I thought I'd do a short one xD_

_**Please R&R :D**_

_(Also, NerdySkeleton, I know you gave me an idea, so I'm going to start writing that tomorrow or the next day, cause I'm going to a hotel, so yeah, I'll have some spare time cause I'm bringing my laptop:P So don't worry I will use the idea you gave me:P:D Thank youu:D It's muchly appreciated:D)_


	15. Painting

_A/N: Thank you to NerdySkeleton for giving me this idea:D I was stuck and she helped so thank you alottt:P:D_

_I have to say, there's alot of inspiration in a hotel room:P So I have idea's for my next few chapters woo:P:D_

_Enjoyy:)_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Painting.**

_General POV._

Everyone, meaning Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher, had decided to paint one of the rooms in Valkyrie's estate. They were on the second wall when a drop of paint fell from Valkyrie's brush onto Skulduggery's head. He looked up slowly and saw that she was grinning down at him from the ladder she was standing on. He flicked his brush up her and she squealed and the ladder toppled over. She yelled as paint and the ladder crashed to floor and splashed all over everyone in the small room. They all started to complain. Valkyrie grumbled to her self and climbed back onto her feet. She rubbed her head where the ladder had hit it and flinched, just as a bucket of paint was poured over her head. She spun around and saw Fletcher standing with an empty bucket in his hands and a grin on his smug face.

"Why is it always either you or Ghastly that does these things?!" Valkyrie raged, punching him square in the nose.

"Why is it always you or bone-man over there who punches me?!" Fletcher shouted back, it was muffled because his hands were over his face, but he took them down and when he did, he got another sharp punch in the nose. Fletcher moaned in pain and stumbled out of the room towards the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw a bit of blood coming out of one of his notrils. He groaned again and dabbed at it with tissue.

About five minutes later, Fletcher was walking back down the hall towards the room they were painting when he noticed it was oddly quiet. He stopped and put his ear to the wall, they were talking in whispered voices.

_They must be just talking about how cool my hair is_, He thought smugly.

He opened the door and marched in. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, then at Tanith and then Ghastly.

"NOW!" She shouted and everybody but Valkyrie leaped on Fletcher, pinning him down while Valkyrie picked up a bucket of paint and walked towards him. She upturned it on him and let all the paint come out while Fletcher yelled and tried to break free of their grasp. Grinning, Valkyrie chucked the empty bucket away and everybody let Fletcher go. He jumped up, grabbed one of the other buckets of paint and thrust the paint at Valkyrie's back. She spun around, but Fletcher was already picking up another bucket of paint. She lunged before he could throw it at her and the two of them went down. Valkyrie got the paint from his grip and poured it on his face. He spluttered and made noises of disgust. Then he shrieked.

"Shit! You ruined my hair!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Valkyrie rolled off Fletcher and he fled from the room. Valkyrie was in fits of laughter lying on the floor. About a minute later, they all stopped laughing.

"How come whenever we try to do something constructive, we end up throwing stuff around and punching Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked everyone.

"I have no idea." Ghastly answered, scratching his chin.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that's good:P I'm a bit tired from driving for hours today so I didn't feel like writing a big long one:P_

_Thanks NerdySkeleton again for the idea:D and I hope I made good use of your idea:P:)_


	16. Another fight

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews people=]_

_And Val is sixteen in this:P So were going back in time:P_

_Enjoy=] Oh and slight swearing in this:P_

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Another fight.**

_Valkyrie's POV._

Valkyrie sat outside her principles office scowling at ground with her arms folded. Skulduggery sends her to school just this one day, and look what happens. She was thinking about her gym class earlier that day and what had happened.

_***Flashback***_

_Valkyrie was on her way back to the changing rooms when somebody stuck their foot out and she toppled over. She looked up into the face of Rachel Simmons. A girl who she despised and vice picked herself up and looked straight at the girl. Rachel was smirking at her and her friends were laughing at Valkyrie._

"_What the fuck was that for?" Valkyrie demanded, her temper flaring. _

"_That's for you being such a freak, nobody likes you. You don't even have any friends, so tell me, why are you even in this school?" Rachel retorted._

"_Get a life and get the hell out of mine." Was all Valkyrie said and she went to walk away._

"_Stupid bitch..." She heard Rachel call after her, this was already a bad enough day for Valkyrie, she hated coming to school because she knew that the reflection could put up with the mental bullying that she got every day from Rachel Simmons and her friends and she wouldn't put up with it anymore. But Valkyrie's temper wasn't something to be trifled with today. She turned around and lashed a kick into the Rachel's leg. She hissed in pain and slapped Valkyrie across the face. Valkyrie tried not to laugh because she'd gotten so much worse than a slap before and she barely felt it. She kneed Rachel in stomach and Rachel retched. Rachel regained herself and then threw a punch into Valkyrie's eye that caught her off guard. She had to admit, that punch had pretty damn hard. She slipped when Rachel's fist connected and fell to the floor, while she was on the floor she got both her feet up and thrust them forward into Rachel's legs and Rachel fell face first into the floor, just as the teacher walked out of her office. She shouted at them to stop and told them both to go and sit outside the principles office._

_Valkyrie and Rachel walked in silence to the princples office._

"_Cow." She heard Rachel breath._

"_I'm a cow?? You're the one who started this, whore." Valkyrie retorted, her fists scrunching up._

"_Oh get a fucking life Stephanie, can you not tell that everybody thinks you're a freak?" Rachel hissed at her._

_Before Valkyrie could reply, the rounded the corner to the principles office._

_***End of Flashback.***_

Valkyrie looked over at Rachel and saw that she was getting ready to start crying and say that it was all Valkyrie's fault.

Valkyrie had given the office Skulduggery's phone number, she didn't want her parents to know that she had gotten into a fight in school. So Skulduggery was on his way, she had told him that he was her uncle and that her parents were away and he was looking after her.

"Bet that freak who picks you up from school is coming isn't he." Rachel hissed across the room.

"You just can't keep your big ugly mouth shut can you?" Valkyrie said, seeming unfazed by what Rachel said. Then the door opened and Skulduggery walked in. He looked at Valkyrie, then at Rachel, and then at Valkyrie again.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over and sitting beside Valkyrie.

"I'll tell you when we get outside..." Valkyrie said, standing up. Skulduggery stood too and followed Valkyrie out the door.

"You have a black eye you know." Skulduggery said, stopping Valkyrie and tilting her chin up towards him so he could see better.

"Yeah, well, I got into a fight with that dopey whore in there. She started it though. She tripped me up and called me a freak. So I kicked her and she slapped me, and I kneed her in the stomach and she punched me. So I kicked her feet out from under her." Valkyrie said simply.

"Ah. I see. You shouldn't have risen though, you should have kept walking." Skulduggery replied, guiding her towards the Bentley.

"You don't understand, they've been bullying my reflection for the past two years." Valkyrie said miserably.

"And you haven't told me this?" Skulduggery asked, starting the Bentley and driving towards Kenspeckles.

"I forgot to, with people breaking out of jail and trying to stop them killing people it's quite hard to remember things I don't deal with everyday."

"Well we're going to deal with this." Skulduggery said.

"_We're_?" Valkyrie asked, frowning.

"Yes we're."

"Shouldn't I be dealing with it?"

"I deal with things better, leave it to me." Skulduggery said.

"Er okay." Valkyrie replied quizzically.

The Bentley pulled up outside Kenspeckles and they got out and went into the old cinema. Valkyrie was thinking about how she had blushed madly when Skulduggery had said that he would deal with it. How could she have fallen for her mentor?

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that:P:)_

_I don't think it was that good though:P_

_But please R&R:) _


	17. Part Two of Another Fight

Cause nobody disses Skulduggery and gets away with it:P If somebody ever does to me, I kill them:P:DxDA/N: Glad you all liked the last chapter:D Yeah I made Rachel Simmons into a bitch

_Here's part two from the last chapter Another Fight:D Valkyrie's still sixteen obviously:P_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Part 2 of Another Fight.**

_Valkyrie's POV._

Valkyrie was walking home from school, it was getting slightly dark because she was doing after study. She was wrecked, she hadn't seen Rachel Simmons all day, which was a success. Her school had abandoned uniforms because students were getting too rebellious and wearing their own clothes with parts of the uniforms. So Valkyrie was wearing baggy grey jeans that were tight around her butt area, a black tight-fitting t-shirt and Vans shoes. She was also wearing a tiny bit of shimmering black eyeshadow on her eyelids, which got heavier every day. She was listening to her i-pod when somebody yanked her shoulder around. She looked into the faces of Rachel Simmons and the rest of her friends, but there was another girl too. She was butcher than the rest of them, she looked tough. Valkyrie knew straight away why they were here. From Rachel's short skirt, she saw the bruises her kicks had left in them yesterday. Rachel had tried to cover it up with orange tan, but it didn't work. Valkyrie sighed.

"Great. Hello Rachel and Rachel's minions." Valkyrie said pleasantly and smiled at them sarcastically. Rachel glared at her. Valkyrie looked among the group and saw her cousins, Carol and Crystal. Also known as the Toxic Twins. She was shocked to see them with Rachel, she thought Rachel hated the Twins.

Valkyrie was surprised that the tough looking girl didn't actually say anything to her, but maybe that was because all the fights she got into, they always goaded her about how young she was and how they couldn't beat her. But the tough girl threw a punch into Valkyrie's nose, which Valkyrie wasn't expecting. She stumbled back, twitching her nose to feel if it was broken. It was. Valkyrie swore and punched the girl back, then grabbed the tough girls hair and smashed her face into her held up knee. The girl was momentarily stunned but she regained herself and shoved Valkyrie back into a bush of brambles. Valkyrie hissed with the pain and jumped out of the bush, her body was pierced from the brambles. Blood started to seep slowly out of her wounds. The girl came towards her again and Valkyrie remembered her training with Tanith and kicked the girls leg and elbowed her back, which made her fall to the ground. While the girl was down, Valkyrie lashed a kick into her side. The tough girl groaned and climbed back to her feet as Valkyrie moved in and kicked her in the stomach, then jumped, twisted and launched a kick into her jaw. Which knocked her out. Valkyrie wiped the sweat beads off her forehead. Blood came with it from the brambles.

"Well, on that positive note, see you in school tomorrow!" Valkyrie said to the shocked looking group of girls that had saw what had happened. Valkyrie walked away and grinned herself slightly. She took a short-cut out of the school grounds and around the corner, towards the beach. The tiny wounds all over her body started to sting and her broken nose was aching, she only realised then that blood was running from her nose. She groaned in pain and sat on a bench on the beach. She heard fast approaching feet from behind and she leaped up, but she saw the familiar tan overcoat and hat and she relaxed. Skulduggery rushed up to her, seeing the blood on her body and face.

"Valkyrie! What happened?!" He exclaimed.

"Rachel Simmons. Again. She got some girl after me, but she's unconscious right now." Valkyrie replied proudly. Skulduggery examined her nose and then handed her a tissue.

"Wait, you didn't use this on your nose did you?" She asked, looking at the tissue.

"Valkyrie I don't have a nose?"

"Oh, right, yeah, oops. I'm sorry." She said, she felt so stupid. Skulduggery laughed, he took the tissue off her because she wasn't getting all blood and stepped in close to her to dab the blood for her. Valkyrie was sure her face was going bright red because he was about three centimetres away from her.

"Valkyrie you're going slightly red in the face, are you okay?" Skulduggery asked, concern in his voice.

"Er, yeah. Fine." She lied, clearing her throat. Skulduggery took a step away and gestured to the beach.

"Do you want to sit here for a while?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't want to go home." Valkyrie sat down and Skulduggery sat down right next to her. She got shivers down her spine whenever he was close to her. His hand was behind her back, keeping himself up. So he was _extremely _close to her. She gathered up all of her courage and leaned her head into his shoulder, just beside his neck. He stiffened a bit but then he loosened and he put the arm that was behind her back around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She gladly moved into him. They sat watching the waves in silence. Soon, Valkyrie ended up half cradled to his chest because she had started to get cold. She fell asleep in his arms. He knew nothing could ever happen until she was old enough, so he would just be there for her and that her feelings lasted.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that:D I was trying to write it while sitting in my creepy hotel bed... This hotel gives me the creeps:P I miss my own bed:(:P_

_Well anyway, please R&R:D_


	18. Oops!

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews everyone:D And I'm going to write another chapter involving Valkyrie and Rachel Simmons etc :)_

_And, I changed my name:P It used to be __-'Cainn'- :) And if any of you are confused by what my new name is, it's from the House of Night series:P_

_And I'm home! Thank god haha, I did NOT like that hotel :(:P_

_Also, Valkyrie's back to being twenty two xD_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways:P:)_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Oops!**

_Valkyrie's POV._

Valkyrie rounded the corner to her estate and walked up the path. Just then, Fletcher came running up the path after her. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh. You." Valkyrie said, unemotionally. She stopped and looked at him.

"Nice welcome, can I come in?" Fletcher asked, grinning at her.

"Sure." Fletcher was surprised, but happy.

Valkyrie opened the door and they both walked inside.

"Want something to eat?" She asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Nah I'm okay." Fletcher replied, he couldn't help but look as she bent down to look in the cuboard.

He moved over to her and when she turned around he pulled her to him and started to kiss her. He was so shocked when she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands moved down past her lower back and they both stumled backwards against the counter. He lifted her onto the counter and pressed her firmly against him. She moved her hands down and took off his t-shirt. His lips moved down her jaw and to her neck. Her work-shirt was open and she was just unbuttoning his jeans when they both heard a pained gasp from behind them. They looked around and saw Skulduggery Pleasant standing in the doorway. He was standing there stiffly, but slightly limp. Fletcher moved away from Valkyrie and buttoned back up his pants and put his t-shirt back on. Valkyrie hopped off the counter and casually buttoned her shirt back up. She looked emotionless.

"Valkyrie....?" Skulduggery whispered, they could hear the pure pain in his voice. He fell against the doorway and dropped his head.

"Yes Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said, looking him right in the face. She didn't seem to care. Skulduggery felt like he just wanted to die. His heart was broken.

Just then the front door opened and another Valkyrie walked into the room. She looked confused at the scene. Skulduggery looked around, expecting Tanith to be standing there. But he started at the sight of another Valkyrie Cain standing behind him. Suddenly it dawned on him. He looked at the unemotional Valkyrie can realised she was wearing the work shirt that the _reflection_ wore. And the look she gave him, the blank look that a reflection had. He hurried to Valkyrie and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug, she pulled back after about a minute.

"Whats going on?" She asked doubtfully.

"Er, I just walked in on your reflection making out with Fletcher very willingly and thought that it was actually you." He mumbled, not looking at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's first reaction was shock, her second was anger at Fletcher and her reflection. She glared at them both and spoke.

"You, go up and get into the mirror. And you, get the fuck out of my house before I murder you." She said menacingly. The reflection walked up the stairs and Fletcher walked around Skulduggery and Valkyrie and out the front door, shutting it behind him.

"You okay?" Valkyrie said, looking up into his face. He shifted slightly.

"I'll never get that image out of my head..." Skulduggery grumbled, looking away from her. She hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"It wasn't me, just keep that in mind." She reminded him.

"I know, it's just seeing you with him yeno.." Valkyrie heard the pain in his voice and she leaned into him and started to kiss him.

His pain was actually quickly fading away. She had that effect on him, whenever he was feeling sad or in pain, she was like morphine to him. He was glad that he had her.

_A/U: Gah my chapters are getting less funny....:O I need ideas!:L And fast:L_

* * *

_Otherwise I can't continue...:O:L _

_But anyway, I hope you liked that chapter:P:)_

_Please read and review:D_


	19. Saved

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews:D_

_I gots an idea:P It was suggested aaaaaages ago by Rozzyrox, I spotted it cause I was looking over my reviews for ideas people had given me:P And thank you Rozzyrox for that idea:D _

_Hope you enjoy this=]_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Saved.**

_Valkyrie's POV._

Valkyrie looked up from her position of lying on her back on the ground and saw Billy-Ray Sanguine coming for her with a big jagged sword. He looked down and grinned at her. She knew what was coming. He lifted the sword and went to jab it straight into her chest, but she rolled away and sword went into grass. She jumped up and hissed from the pain in her thigh. She looked down and saw too much blood streaming from the long deep cut to feel comfortable, it was running down her tight leather pants. She hadn't wore her work clothes today. She had cuts all over her body from Sanguine's sword. One of them was from his straight razor. That was across her palm, she knew the scar from that would never heal. Sanguine came at her again and she jumped when he was close enough and slammed her boots into his chest, making him fall back. He punched her knees and they gave way so she fell to the floor beside him. He regained himself and rolled up onto Valkyrie. She didn't like the position they were in, so she started to struggle. Until he raised his sword.

"Well, 'ere we are. After years an' years of me comin' after you, and Mr. Funnybones comin' to save ya, I finally have you where I want you." He grinned down at her.

"So you want me underneath you and between your legs?" Valkyrie managed to goad. Sanguine glared.

"No, I mean I'm abou' to kill ya, and the detective ain't 'ere to see it. Oh well, he'll join ya soon don't you worry li'l darlin'." He drawled, his cocky grin forming again.

"He'll hunt you down, and he will kill you." She whispered, closing her eyes against the pain in her beaten and cut body.

"We'll jus' have to wait and see then won't we? Oh wait sorry, _I'll _wait and see. You won't be livin' to see." He laughed. Valkyrie heard the whooshing of the sword coming towards her and she scrunched her eyes tighter together. But the sword didn't hit her. She opened her eyes as she felt Sanguine being pulled off her and she saw Skulduggery punching him and then unarming him with a gust of wind. He picked up the sword and walked towards Sanguine. But Sanguine saw Skulduggery coming and he drew his feet together and sank into the ground soluting Skulduggery. Skulduggery rushed over to Valkyrie. She was barely awake, her breathing was coming in a rattle.

"Shit, Valkyrie, shit shit shit." Skulduggery panicked, flustered as he took off his overcoat and put it over her. He picked her up and hurried towards the Bentley. She couldn't understand why he was panicking so much, all she had was a few cuts. And then she looked down.

She had a huge deep gash that stretched the hole way across her stomach. It was pumping blood. She hadn't realised that Sanguine had given her such a wound. Her eyes started to close and everything went blank.

*

Valkyrie Cain opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Skulduggery Pleasant. He looked down at her quickly.

"What happened?" Valkyrie mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Her head was in bits and her body felt like it was after been lacerated.

"Sanguine... He came when I left you, he nearly killed you..." Skulduggery replied, whispering the last bit.

Then everything came flooding back. She remembered Sanguine lunging at her and cutting her thigh. They'd fought but he had gotten the better of her, because he had taken her by surprise, and then she remembered Skulduggery coming and him saying something and her looking down to a giant deep cut across her belly.

She threw off the hospital blanket and lifted up the fresh top she was wearing. No scar. Thank god.

"Kenspeckle healed you, although..." Skulduggery trailed off, tilting his head towards her hand. She had an ugly scar on the palm of her hand, obviously the work of Billy-Ray Sanguine's straight razor. She glared at scar, great. She had something to remind herself of the man she despised and the man who had tried to kill her.

"How are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked, concern in his voice.

"A little sore, but I'll live." Valkyrie replied, yawning.

"When I get hold of him..." Skulduggery said darkly. Valkyrie noticed him scrunching his fists up. She put her hand on his and he unclenched his fist and took her hand in his.

She sat up, wincing at the pain, and kissed him. He moved closer to her and put his other hand gently on her waist, careful not to hurt her even more. Then he broke away.

"You should rest, I don't want you hurting yourself even more." He mumbled, she sighed and lay back down.

"When I get better we're celebrating. Now, shoo so I can get better." She smiled at him.

"Okay, whenever you want me, ring or text and I'll be here." He said, kissing her softly and walking out the door.

Valkyrie and turned over. She should get some rest if she wants to get better. So she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hope I made good use for your idea:D Thanks again:D_

_And I hope you all liked that chapter=]_

_Please R&R:D_


	20. A Party and A Movie

_A/U: Thanks everyone for your nice reviews! xD_

_This was suggested to me by IzzydaWolfegrrl :D Sorry I didn't get around to using it for so long:P But here it is, and it's got another bit added in:P And thank you very muchly for the idea:D _

_Enjoy:D_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: A party and a movie.**

_General POV. _

Valkyrie and Tanith hurried into the Sanctuary in elegant gowns. Their hair and make-up was professionally done and they were late for the party that was going on in the Sanctuary. Thurid Guild hadn't invited Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith nor Ghastly, but China Sorrows had found out and informed them. Skulduggery, being Skulduggery, had made Valkyrie go. Ghastly had made Tanith and Valkyrie the perfect dresses. Tanith's was emerald green and it reached her knees. Valkyrie's was deep red and around the same length as Tanith's. They both were wearing differently decorated black heels and trying to hurry through the corridors of the Sanctuary. They heard music from behind the door at the end of the hall and slipped through into the room. The room was slightly dark. Valkyrie spotted Skulduggery and Ghastly, she tapped Tanith's shoulder and pointed. They were both wearing black tuxedo's.

"I have to say, they look quite funny in tuxedo's." Tanith said, smirking as her and Valkyrie made their way towards them.

"I agree." Valkyrie snickered. Skulduggery made his way towards Valkyrie when he spotted her and Ghastly reached Tanith first and he hugged her. Skulduggery hugged Valkyrie too.

"You look beautiful." He murmured in her ear. She smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek bone, he grinned his skeleton grin back. Tanith and Ghastly went onto the dance floor and started to dance together. Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand and led her onto the dance floor too and they began dancing. When Skulduggery's hand went down her side to her thigh and leaned her backwards Valkyrie caught sight of Thurid Guild and Remus Crux glaring at them from the corner of the room. Skulduggery noticed where she looking and he followed her gaze. Then he and Valkyrie started laughing. Crux caught sight of Valkyrie laughing at him and his non-exist-ant chin did it's best to thrust in anger. Valkyrie laughed even harder and Crux's face went red. Skulduggery and Valkyrie finished their dance and went to get a drink, just as Crux came stalking up to them.

"I don't think you two are even supposed to be here!" He snarled in his whiney voice. Valkyrie laughed again and clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Miss Cain, I advise you to remove yourself from this party before you ruin it, like you've ruined countless investigations." Crux sneered.

Before Valkyrie could, Skulduggery punched Crux square in the nose and blood started to gush from it. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were already halfway to the exit with Tanith and Ghastly following them when they caught sight of Guild hurrying towards Crux as they fled through the back door. They jumped into the Bentley and drove through the streets of Dublin. Valkyrie and Tanith were laughing about seeing the face of Remus Crux when he saw Skulduggery's fist coming towards his face.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ghastly asked, looking at his watch, "It's half eleven."

"Oooh lets get a movie and go to Val and Skul's!" Tanith suggested, she pointed to a movie rental store.

Everyone agreed and the Bentley pulled up. Valkyrie and Tanith hopped out and went into the store. The bored looking young man at the counter looked up lazily and jumped, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. He jumped up and dropped the magazine he was reading. Valkyrie and Tanith walked over to the horror shelf and looked at them. Valkyrie picked up a movie and read the title out loud.

"The Amityville Horror?" She asked, Tanith shook her head.

"That's not even scary." She scoffed.

Tanith picked up another one and read that title out loud too.

"30 Days Of Night? It's got vampire's in it." She added.

"Ooh yeah lets get that one!"

They walked up to the counter and the young man stared the ground as he took the DVD silently from them. He scanned it and Tanith handed over the money. They took the DVD and walked back out of the store and got into the car.

"What film did you get?" Skulduggery asked.

"30 Days Of Night." Tanith answered.

"Oh, sounds good." He said as they pulled into Valkyrie's estate. Valkyrie took her keys out of her clutch bag and they walked up the steps to the front door. She opened the door. They all shuffled in and went into the front room.

"I'll get popcorn!" Tanith announced and went to get it. Valkyrie put the DVD into the player and sat on the couch beside Skulduggery, she cuddled into his side and he put his arms around her. Tanith came back in and plopped down onto the other sofa beside Ghastly.

About half an hour into the film, Valkyrie looked over at Tanith and Ghastly. They were full-on making out. They obviously thought with the lights off they couldn't be seen. Valkyrie nudged Skulduggery and he looked over. Tanith and Ghastly broke apart and Ghastly whispered something into Tanith's ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Um, guys, I'm feeling really tired so I'm gonna head home. Ghastlys gonna give me a lift." She said and faked a yawn. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, see yous tomorrow!" Valkyrie said, Tanith and Ghastly left the room and the front door shut.

"I'm sure she's going to get a lot of sleep tonight." Skulduggery said and they both laughed. Valkyrie stopped laughing when she realised they were completely alone.

"You okay?" Skulduggery asked looking down at her. She nodded and grinned at him. He stiffened at her mad grin.

"Are you sure? You look a bit scary." He remarked, tilting his head.

Valkyrie scowled and sunk into the sofa. Skulduggery shook his head and continued to watch the film. Valkyrie yawned and sat up.

"I'm going to bed, if you want to keep watching that it's okay, I'll see you in the morning." She went to walk out the door.

"What? No good night kiss?" Skulduggery asked, mockingly. Valkyrie walked over to Skulduggery begrudgingly and kissed him lightly. Then she walked out of the front room and went upstairs and into her room. She scowled as she undressed.

_Men are hopeless. _She thought, _we're left alone, and he doesn't even get it. Clueless._

She got into bed, still glaring at nothing.

* * *

_A/U: Gah for some reason I don't like this chapter :P But I had to update so please tell me what you think:P_

_And I thought Skulduggery would be slightly clueless when it comes to 'being alone' xD_

_Promise the next chapter will be better:D_

_Please review!:D_


	21. Sadly, just an authors note

_This is just an authors note sadly:P_

_Damn.... School on Wednesday... :( My school sucks too, can't wear nailvarnish, dye my hair or anything=[ God and I have state exams, aghhhh :L_

_So please excuse me if I don't update as much:) But I swear I will when I can:D But I'll be studying alot..._

_I have more news :O I was in the Art Gallery in Dublin that the secret chambers and vampires are in xD I saw the skylight that Skulduggery and Valkyrie climbed through :O:D And yes I feel like a stalker now. But it really was soooooooooo cool. I'm going back to take pictures:D:L_

_Thanks everyone for your reviews also:D I love recieving & reading them:P_

_Also I really am stuck for idea's :( Like really really really..._

_So I would really appreciate it if yous could all leave me a few ideas?=] _

_If yous can, I will announce my completely non-sexual love for yous in my next chapter:P_

_Thank you:D:D:D_

_x_


	22. Motorcycle

_A/N: I've finally had an idea xD Thought of it before I went to bed last night woo_

_Thank you so so so **so **much NerdySkeleton for the idea by the way!!:D I'll use it in the next chapter:D_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

_And Valkyrie is fifteen =]_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: Motorcycle.**

_General POV._

"No Valkyrie!" Skulduggery insisted, gripping the back of her tunic and dragging her back.

"But-"

"No! I remember what happened when you tried to drive! You're not getting on a motorcycle by yourself." He continued, pulling her towards the Bentley.

"But Tanith said that I'd be fine!" Valkyrie said, clinging to a street lamp to resist being seated in the Bentley.

"Tanith doesn't exactly know whats best for you." Skulduggery replied doubtfully. He was trying to pry her fingers off the street lamp. He got one hand off and he yanked the other, her grip loosened and came off completely. Skulduggery laughed when she tried to get away from his grip and just lifted her off her feet and, trying to ignore her struggles, put her into the Bentley. She scowled at him as he walked around and got into the drivers seat.

"I'll get on that motorcycle you know." Valkyrie grumbled, glaring through the windsheild.

"Good luck."

*

Valkyrie limped into the tenement building, cringing when she put too much weight on her leg. Her legs were scraped and her arm was in a weird angle, obviously broken. Her face was mottled with various scratches and cuts. She finally got to the top of the stairs and limped into the library, the man nodding at her as she struggled past him. Skulduggery looked up from the book he was reading and grunted. It sounded like he was struggling to be angry and concerned, but he was also amused. He dropped the book onto the seat he had been sitting on and started towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw China give Skulduggery a reproachful for dropping her book so carelessly. Valkyrie flinched as Skulduggery helped her out the door again and down the stairs.

"Well, that taught you a lesson didn't it?" Skulduggery said, humour clear in his voice.

"Actually, no. I'm doing it again tomorrow." Valkyrie replied brightly, then grimacing when her arm twisted as she stumbled down the stairs one step at a time.

"What?!"

"Only joking, learnt my lesson." She mumbled.

Skulduggery glared at her.

"Good."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that:D _

_Please review=]_

_x_


	23. He really cannot teach

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone:D_

_Actually I'm quite glad I'm back to school... I'm getting alot of idea's :L This is one of them:) I always get idea's I really want to write when somebody has already given me an idea... It's slightly annoying but also good... But I know some people gave me idea's and I really will use them:D_

_Hope you all enjoy this:)_

_Valkyrie is sixteen!:P_

_Yeah and I'm not doing very much Valduggery lately... I think I'll start doing that again:P_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three: He really cannot teach.**

_Skulduggery's POV._

I pulled up in the Bentley outside Valkyrie's school. Valkyrie had asked me to pick her up early from school, she had gotten sick of it and rang me on her mobile. I made sure the disguise I wore was in place and hopped out of the car and walked into the school building. I took a left and peeked through the glass panel of the first door and spotted Valkyrie sitting at a desk, doodling on her copy and looking bored. I grinned to myself, I never believed her when she told me she was bored in school. I always pictured her as the studious type that was always attentive. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to-" I began, but the woman teaching the class spoke over me.

"Oh! You're the substitute teacher! I'm so glad you're here! I have to dash, I'll be back soon!" She spoke loudly, dashing out the door and leaving me standing in the doorway with the whole class gawking at me. I saw Valkyrie trying to decide whether to laugh or to be horrified.

"Um." I said loudly, standing completely still. I raised my hand and scratched my chin through my scarf awkwardly. Without speaking again, I closed the door and went to sit at the teacher's desk. I sat down comfortably and looked around at the teenagers.

"Sooo..." I trailed off. When I got no reply, I decided I could be a teacher for a few minutes. It couldn't be as bad as teaching Valkyrie, but wait... Valkyrie was _in_ this class. Great. Just fantastic. Not only would I be teaching a class, I would be teaching _Valkyrie_. And there was the fact that I wasn't very good at Math and History and all that.

"Okay, take out your... Er... Maths books!" I said strongly, trying to act as if I knew what I was doing while they all took out their books, Valkyrie looking incredulous as she obeyed me. Wow, she was actually listening to me! I should pretend to be her teacher more often... Wait, I am her teacher/mentor. Then why the hell does she not listen to me other times?! Bloody teenagers.

I searched through the books on the teachers desks to find one that had something to do with maths. I found one and opened it. Damn. I didn't understand any of this. I closed it again.

"Right, changed my mind. Take out your... Geography books." I commanded, watching them hurry to obey me. I could get used to this, they could be like my little minions.

I found a Geography book and opened it. Oh my god! Why don't I understand any of this?! I put that one away and looked behind me, there was a whiteboard with those markers that rub off.

"Okay, changed my mind again. Sums... Yes, take these sums down, and er... Solve them." I said slowly, I knew Valkyrie must think I'm an idiot.

I wrote sums on the board, the sums consisted of things like 7+6, 8+5, 4x7. I was pleased with what I wrote when a boy at the front of the class rose his hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Eh, we learnt stuff like that when we were like six. Are you thick or something?" He sneered, a few other people snickered is well. Valkyrie just stared at her desk, looking as if she was trying to keep in a torrent of hysterics.

I glared at the boy coldly and tilted my head.

"Unless you feel like writing out, lets say, one hundred lines of 'Mr. Pleasant is amazing.' I suggest you shut the hell up." At that point, Valkyrie's hand was clamped over her mouth trying to stop herself laughing.

The boy looked at me angrily and then started to the do sums. I smiled at my fantastic way of handling the class.

I saw a good looking boy next to Valkyrie nudge her and give her a note. Valkyrie looked at it quizically and then at him, he smiled a very 'Fletcher-like' smile. She opened the note a read it. And then started to blush furiously. I watched suspiciously as she searched for a pen, then I realised I had the authority to take the note. I marched down between the desks and grabbed the note from the table, Valkyrie looked up and glared at me. She tried to snatch it back but I held it away from her and read it. It said:

_'Wanna do something this weekend? ;)'_

I looked down again and Valkyrie's face was slightly horrified, but more so annoyed. I was annoyed that she was associating herself with Fletcher-like teenage boys. I tore the note up and put in the bin on my way back to the desk, then I looked back down. Valkyrie was glaring at me, looking like she might hit me.

Then the classroom door opened and a man walked in. By the way all the students stood up when he entered, I assumed it was the principal. He looked at me in shock. Why must everybody do that?

"Who are you?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm the substitute." I replied, a little smug.

"No you're not, the substitute I hired is in my office right now." The man glared at me.

_Oops._ I thought.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, I'll be going then." I strolled out the door casually, leaving the principal and the rest of the class looking extremely confused.

Valkyrie is going to murder me.

_General POV._

Valkyrie sat at her desk, angry and slightly amused. But more-so angry at what Skulduggery had just done. He had come and pretended to be her teacher, read her note and then left her in the school when she had asked him to collect her. Yes, she was pissed off.

She sat at her desk, bored and determined to keep her anger flaring for when she met up with Skulduggery again. She was going to kill him.

About three hours later, the bell rang and Valkyrie jumped out of her seat to pack her bag. She shoved a few books in and rushed out the door. Darren, the boy who had passed her the note caught up to her and fell into step with her. She smiled timidly at him and he grinned back.

"Hey Steph!" He said enthusiastically. She frowned, not being used to her old name. Then it sunk in.

"Oh hey Darren."

"So wanna do something this weekend?" He asked.

"Um, sure! What did you have in mind?" She didn't think Skulduggery would approve. So she agreed just to annoy him.

"Cool. Eh wanna see a movie?" He was unbelievably happy, he was starting to give her the creeps.

"Yeah sure." She replied, deciding to be polite and add a smile.

"Great! I'll text you when I find out some times."

"Cool, well I better go, I have to be home early. Talk to you later!" Valkyrie saw the Bentley pull up and went to walk away, but Darren said his goodbye then moved in to hug her. Stunned, she let him hug her and then hurried towards the Bentley. Putting her best moody glare on her face. She got into the car and glared straight at Skulduggery Pleasant.

"You are SUCH an idiot!" She growled.

"Why?" Skulduggery asked innocently.

"You know bloody why!"

"Oh, yes. Today. Well, that was fun wasn't it?" He said brightly, starting the Bentley again and driving down the road.

"Fun?!" Valkyrie said incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure you had fun with Darren anyway." He replied, sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

That caught Valkyrie off guard, she looked confused. Skulduggery stiffened and then turned his head away from her. Valkyrie stared, then blushed and looked away too. They didn't speak to each other all the way to the pier. Valkyrie mumbled a goodbye and hurried into the house, not even checking to see if her parents were home.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at her floor.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that:D_

_Sorry I can't update as much =[_

_I'm trying though:D_

_Please review=]_


	24. Studying

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews:D_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter:P_

_Again, Valkyrie is sixteen:P_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four: Studying.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie banged her head on her desk and threw her pen against the wall. Then she heaved a big sigh and restored order to her desk. She heard the all too familiar knock on her window and turned. She saw Skulduggery start and wonder what could possibly have startled him. She crossed the room and clicked the latch to open her window.

"Valkyrie, you need to get some sleep." Skulduggery said straight away.

"What? Why? Whats wrong with me?" Valkyrie answered, confused until she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were red and puffy around the rims and her face was a mask of pure white, she looked like a very tired ghost.

"Oh. Now I see."

"Good, now why are you trying to turn yourself into a zombie?" Skulduggery asked.

"Stupid cert exams that's why..." Valkyrie grumbled, glaring at the pile of books whilst stepping aside to allow Skulduggery to climb through the window.

"I see, what are you studying?"

"History. I'm hopeless."

"I could help you if you want?" Skulduggery offered, taking the book from the desk and flicking through the pages.

"Okay, good luck." Valkyrie chuckled, picking up her pages of notes. "Right, first. Who was the main Tyrant general on the German side?"

Skulduggery stared at her, he may as well have been blinking dumbly at her. Then he spoke slowly.

"...Mevolent?" He suggested, and then it was Valkyrie's turn to stare.

"Eh... Moving on. Who was involved in the war?"

"...The elementals and the adepts?"

Valkyrie stared at him again, then she barked a laugh after a few minutes.

"Okay get out." Valkyrie said.

"Why?!" Skulduggery whined.

"Because my History is not related to mage or sorcerers in any way."

"I see. Well, I'll be off then." Skulduggery made for the window but Valkyrie dragged him back.

"You still have to help me with other things!" Valkyrie insisted, but she tripped over her chair and ,still having a grip on his arm, pulled Skulduggery with her. He collided with her and landed straight on top of her. Valkyrie could tell Skulduggery was horrified by the position they were in. Valkyrie heard a wolf-whistle. She looked up and saw Tanith linking Fletcher, Tanith was grinning. Whereas Fletcher was scowling.

"Getting some action eh, Skulduggery? First time in a few centuries?" Tanith winked as Valkyrie pushed at Skulduggery's chest and he fell sideways. She scrambled to her feet and kicked Skulduggery to make him stand up. He stood up and shuffled his feet awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Tanith, if you say anymore, I will have to kill you." Skulduggery growled.

* * *

_A.N: I couldn't think of how to end this..._

_So I hope this satisfies you:P_

_I haven't been well the last few days, so my heads a bit messed up :P_

_Please review!!:D_


	25. I love you

_**A/N**: Tanith and Ghastly chapter!:D It's a bit delayed, so I'm sorry:P But here it is:D Thanks to **kaletra7** for pointing it out to me that theres a big lack in Ghanith chapters in this, so here is one=]_

_**Enjoy**=]_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five: I love you.**

Tanith hugged Valkyrie and dashed to her motorbike, jamming her helmet on as she went and shoving her arms through her leather jacket. She jumped onto the bike, started the engine and tore down the road.

_Shit, Ghastly is going to kill me!_ She thought desperately.

She arrived at her apartment block and leapt off the bike, sprinting through the double doors and jabbing the button for lift continuously. The doors finally sprang open and she started to jab the button on the inside too.

She got to her door and started fumbling with her keys, bashing her shoulder against the door to open it faster.

Tanith clicked her message minder and the voice said:

_Eight messages have been recorded in your inbox._

"Fuck!" Tanith hissed in frustration, yanking her tight leather pants off, whilst trying to pull off her tunic too.

When she successfully got them off, she ran into her bedroom, not even glancing around her, and almost tore the cuboard doors off. She grabbed a silky red dress and started to put it on. When she was just pulling it over her hips she heard a cough.

"Tanith, you really should look around yourself once in a while." Ghastly said, smiling at her. Tanith was too stunned to talk, Ghastly was in her bedroom, lounging on her bed and wearing a tuxedo, and she was half naked. She finally found her voice.

"I'm so sorry Ghastly! My watch broke and I completely forgot what time it was when-"

"It's fine! Really, I, er, made a mistake myself." Ghastly spoke over her, looking a little guilty.

"Really?" Tanith asked, confused. Then she realised that she was still half naked and bent over with a dress halfway up her body. She took off the dress and grabbed a dressing gown.

"Yes... I forgot to make reservations at the restaurant, I thought they'd let us in. But they were closed." He said, going a slight bit red.

"Well, I guess were even then." Tanith grinned.

"How about a Chinese take-away and a movie?" Ghastly asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sure! Will I order?"

"Way ahead of you." Ghastly said, going red again as he took her hand and led her into the front room.

The coffee table had three scented candles of different sizes, Tanith could smell caremel and roses. She remembered when she had told him that they were her favourite. There were two trays with candles underneath, obviously to keep the food warm, judging by the food on the plates sitting on the trays. There was also a single rose in a delicate glass with water in it.

Tanith smiled her widest and threw her arms around Ghastly's neck, she kissed him passionately and he gripped her waist tightly. They kissed for a few long seconds and then Ghastly dragged Tanith towards the couch. She sat on the couch and pouted.

"Food first, Ms. Low." Ghastly laughed at her pout. He handed her a knife and fork and they started to eat, Ghastly started the movie.

"Ohmygod! I love this film!" Tanith gushed, whilst trying to eat a mouthful of chilli chicken.

"Thought so." Ghastly grinned.

They finished eating about ten minutes into the film, Tanith curled into Ghastly's side and he put his arms around her.

By the end of the film, Tanith was in tears because the film was both romantic and sad. Ghastly was trying not to laugh but he was finding it hard. She slapped his chest when she caught sight of his face struggling to keep it's composure. Ghastly didn't admit this, but that slap actually hurt. He often forgot how strong she actually was, sometimes she acted like a four year old.

Tanith was done crying, so she climbed on top of Ghastly and started to kiss him. Ghastly picked Tanith up in his arms and stood, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling kindly at her.

"I love you too." Tanith replied, hugging Ghastly tightly as he carried her towards her room.

* * *

_**A/N**: I didn't particularly like this chapter:P_

_But I hope you all liked it:D_

_**Please review=]**_


	26. The argument

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews:)_

_This is a normal chapter, but there will be more Ghanith:D I promise:D_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven: The argument.**

".... Therefore men are more annoying than women." Valkyrie finished, grinning at Skulduggery.

"That is completely irrelevant. Men are simply less needy, they don't require as much you women. Women want love, ten bars of chocolate a day, constant attention and accessories." Skulduggery pointed out, making that little speech very dramatic with his flamboyant hand gestures.

"Tell me Skulduggery, have I _ever _asked you to get me ten bars of chocolate and accessories and gotten you to give me constant attention?" Valkyrie asked, skeptically.

"... You're stupid."

"That doesn't even fit into this?!" Valkyrie said, anger burning up.

"I know. I only said it to annoy you." Skulduggery said, grinning at her.

"You are extremely annoying, and you're stupid." Valkyrie grumbled.

"Says you."

"Skulduggery, you're so stupid you don't even realise that you're stupid." Valkyrie's glare turned to a grin.

Skulduggery took a moment to think about this.

"Likewise." He finally said.

Valkyrie scowled then snatched his hat off his head and threw it into the river that they were standing beside.

All Skulduggery could do was stare. He didn't even know what to say, his hand was half extended to the direction in which the hat was now floating but he didn't move. Valkyrie smirked and then turned around to look for the location of his hat, but a hand shoved her and she fell head first into the river, letting out a howl as she went. Her head broke the surface and she looked up angrily at Skulduggery, who, strangely enough, had his hat back on his head. She swam to the rocks and hauled herself out of the river. Her clothes were soaking wet.

"I hate you." Valkyrie growled, opening the car door and getting into the Bentley.

She noticed Skulduggery staring at her again and she realised she had just gotten into one of Skulduggery's most 'precious' possession's full of dirty water and mud. To annoy him even more, she grabbed her hair and proceded to wring it out on the sit, while Skulduggery looked like he was about to have a fit. He walked slowly around the car and got in.

"You're paying to get that seat cleaned." He said, with emphasised calmness.

"No, I'm only fifteen, _you're_ paying to get the seat cleaned, and you're also buying me a new phone." Valkyrie added, jabbing all the buttons with no success of making the phone turn on.

"That's your parents job."

"Oh and would you like me to tell them that a five hundred year old skeleton pushed me into a river because I threw his hat in?" Valkyrie said innocently, raising her eyebrows.

"...Fine I'll buy you the damn phone."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that (:_

_The idea of this chapter got me into trouble when I thought of it in the middle of a class test and started laughing:P_

_Please review :)_


	27. A Dog And An Angry Skeleton

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews (:_

_People seem to have disappeared from Skulduggery Pleasant fanfictions:O Nooo:O Come back :P_

_And exam year really aint as bad as I thought it was going to be... Mainly because I'm a complete dosser when it comes to school...:L_

_Enjoy :]_

_Psst... Valkyrie is around twenty-three [:_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: A dog and an angry skeleton.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie walked into living room and saw Skulduggery staring at the window. Valkyrie looked towards that direction curiously. Fletcher was outside with a rather large dog, it was blonde. She laughed as she realised what Skulduggery's discomfort was about. Skulduggery slowly looked at her.

"I sincerely disagree that there is anything funny about this situation." He said coldly.

"I'm afraid I have disagree to your disagreement." Valkyrie grinned widely.

"And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ignore you now." Skulduggery answered grumpily, folding his arms and turning his head away from her childishly.

"Fair enough."

Valkyrie hurried upstairs with the wash basket she was carrying and started to fold the clothes and put them in her cuboard, when she an angry shout from downstairs. She recognised Skulduggery's voice. She threw the shirt she was folding onto the bed and turned to gallop down the stairs.

What she saw actually made her burst into laughter. Fletcher was also laughing, the two of them were finding it hard to stand up because they were laughing so much. While Skulduggery was yelling and trying to fight the huge blonde dog that had him pinned down on the ground and was trying to gnaw on Skulduggery's humerus. Valkyrie now had to grab Fletcher's shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

"Could somebody get this MUTT off me!!!" Skulduggery roared, not seeing the funny side of this.

Valkyrie was still laughing as she tried to pull the dog off Skulduggery. While Fletcher just stood doing nothing.

"A little help?" Valkyrie laughed at Fletcher.

He was still laughing too as he tried to help Valkyrie heave the dog off Skulduggery. They finally managed to untangle the dog from Skulduggery and Fletcher yanked the dog towards the front door while Valkyrie ran to open it for him. They pushed it through and slammed the door, they heard it whine and then plop down their steps.

Valkyrie, still chuckling to herself, went to help Skulduggery up from the floor where he was examining his humerus. She held her hand out to him and he took it. He was still looking at his arm when he was standing up.

"Any marks or anything?" Valkyrie asked.

"Theres a few dents." Skulduggery said unhappily, tilting his head. Valkyrie smirked but reached out to hug Skulduggery. He snaked his arms around her waist, wincing slightly. Valkyrie knew that if he had skin, the dents that were in his bone would have been deep bleeding holes in his skin. Valkyrie put her arms behind her back and laced her fingers through Skulduggery's and led him towards the door.

"Come on, we'll get Kenspeckle to fix up your arm." Valkyrie said, she grabbed Skulduggery's keys.

"NO! You are _not _driving _my _Bentley!" Skulduggery practically yelled.

Valkyrie just ignored him, whilst dragging him by his good arm towards the car.

"In case you've forgotten, I passed my test, remember?" Valkyrie grinned. "Just gimme a chance?"

"Ugh. Fine." He grunted. They hopped into the car and Valkyrie started the car. Skulduggery looked a bit nervous when the dog came bounding down the steps towards the car.

_~1 Hour Later~_

Valkyrie stood biting her lip. Staring at the wreckage that used to be the gleaming black Bentley. Skulduggery was staring at it too, but Valkyrie could see how angry he was, mainly because his fists were clenched and shaking slightly. Valkyrie thought it best not to say anything until Skulduggery spoke.

The Bentley's bumper had hit a street lamp and gone straight through the bumper, the street lamp had bent slightly forward. Nearly coming through the dashboard. The Bentley was now wrapped around the street lamp. Valkyrie had started at Skulduggery groaning in pain and stomped her foot down on the pedal whilst they were driving around a round about, causing Valkyrie to go straight off the road and hit the streetlamp.

"I'm sorry....?" Valkyrie tried. Skulduggery just gave a laugh that was more of an angry grunt then he grumbled something.

"Hm?" Valkyrie asked, confused.

"I'm trying not to loose it."

"Oh. Yes. Please don't loose it."

"If you shut up, I'll try not to."

"Okay."

"Did I not just say to shut up?" Skulduggery said irratably, gesturing madly at her.

"Oops, sorry. I'll be quiet now."

Skulduggery sighed in exasperation and glared at her. She mumbled sorry again and then went to lean against a tree, but she just fell straight onto the ground. She'd forgotten that she had taken a step forward away from the door. What she didn't expect, was for Skulduggery to burst out laughing like a mad man. Valkyrie scrambled back onto her feet and just stared at him.

"Why are you laughing?!" Valkyrie demanded.

"I'm done being angry."

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you. You stand there, acting like you're so annoyed, and then you laugh at me."

"Well I've given up on being angry at you for crashing my cars. You crashed them _that_ many times."

"..... You are really strange."

Skulduggery took out his mobile and rang the closest garage. Valkyrie listened incredulously, thinking about the way Skulduggery barely gave out to her. He hung up his phone.

"They're on their way now." Skulduggery said lightly.

"I'm still confused."

"And you say I'm stupid."

Valkyrie glared her death glare and Skulduggery grinned at her.

"Lets go home." Skulduggery said.

"Er, we've got no car dumbass." Valkyrie retorted.

"Thats why we have legs, dope."

"I've never heard you say dope before."

"Better get used to it."

"Ugh. Lets just walk home."

"Fine then."

* * *

_A/N: God I could not think how to end this...:L Hope thats okay:P_

_I realise there is alot of pointless rambling in this:P _

_Ah well:P_

_Please review :]_


	28. Embaressment

_A/N: Glad you all liked the last chapter:D_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

_General POV.  
_Skulduggery hopped out of his Bentley and strode towards China's library. He was just walking by a wall when a very large blonde retriever came galloping down the street towards him. He stared for a minute, not believing what he was actually seeing. Then realisation hit him just as the dog did. It pounced at him, its two huge paws connecting with his collar bone and knocking him down onto the ground. He yelled out and flailed around, wrestling with the dog that was doing what it had done the day before, gnawing on his ulna.

"Seamus, get a camera. I need to get a picture of this." Came a beautiful sing-song voice.

Skulduggery managed to catch a glance of the woman and saw that it was China Sorrows. He would have died (again) with embarressment if he could.

"China... Get... Dog.... Off .... Me....!" He managed to grumble, whilst the dog kept trying to yank his bone from it's socket.

China laughed delicately and tapped a symbol lightly on her arm. The dog was pulled off Skulduggery and through the open gate Skulduggery had just come through, the gate closed. Skulduggery checked his bone was still in his socket and then got back to his feet. He dusted himself off and didn't speak. He was much too embarressed.

"You wanted something?" China asked, amusement strong in her voice.

"No." Skulduggerly said curtly, China knew he was starting to sulk. She smiled widely.

"Goodbye then." She said, she motioned to the man named Seamus to follow her and they went into the tenement building. Skulduggery stood shaking his head in disbelief, about five minutes later his phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?"

"So, saved by China from a retriever?" Came Valkyrie Cain's voice that was shaking with laughter from the reciever.

Skulduggery hung up without saying a word, he was very pissed off. His reputation was probably ruined. By a dopey-looking blonde hairy dog. He started to walk back to his Bentley quickly.

_I think I'll hide for the next week or two and hope that they forget._ He thought hopefully to himself, already knowing it would not happen.

* * *

_A/N: Hope yous like that :]_

_I found it slightly amusing to write:P_

_I'm open to any request's for future chapters? Any type at all xD Just send me a message and I will do it :]_

_Love ya'll:P_

_Anyway, pleaaaaaaaaase review! :] _

_NightVampyre. x_


	29. Demise

_A/N: This is set arounddd 200 years into the future and Skulduggery is human(somehow):P_

_Thanks everyone for your reviews:D_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

_General POV._

Skulduggery took his gun from his coat and pointed it at the American that was grinning at him with beads of blood oozing out of cuts and gashes of every size on his body. His front tooth was missing and one of his eyes had a blood stain in it. But he was still grinning. He was about to do something he had waited nearly two hundred years to do.

"I've waited so long to do this yano, it's kinda hard to believe it's finally 'ere." He drawled in a soft whisper, sliding his straight razor out of his pocket.

Skulduggery's wounds were just as bad, although he had no teeth missing, his arm was broken and a few of his ribs were cracked.

"Well you're going to have wait a tiny bit longer." Skulduggery grunted, trying to slide along the floor away from Billy-Ray Sanguine. They were in an abandoned warehouse.

Sanguine laughed.

"'fraid not, Mr..... Wait, I can't call ya Mr Funnybones anymore can I? You ain't a skeleton no more."

Skulduggery tried to pull back but his arm fell underneath him and his yelled out in pain, his face grimacing. Sanguine took his chance and took out a gun of his own, pointing it square between Skulduggery's eyes.

"Ya have no idea how long I've been waitin' for this." He said in the same soft but dangerous voice, putting slight pressure on the gun trigger.

Then he felt something cold and metal being pressed to his temple and a hand gripping his shoulder roughly. He froze.

"Drop the gun." A low threatening voice said, one that he didn't recognise. He did as he was told and raised his hands, palms out.

"Whoever ya are, I-" He tried to speak, but stopped when he felt the gun press harder into his temple.

"Sweet dreams." Valkyrie Cain murmured to Sanguine and a gun-shot filled the room.

* * *

_A/N: Slight cliffy:P:L_

_A bit depressing but anyway:P Hope you like:D_

_Reviewwwwwwwwwww (:_


	30. Hangover

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up :P_

_But here it is:D_

_Enjoy :]_

* * *

_General POV._

"Tanith, what did the two of you do last night?!" Skulduggery demanded, while Fletcher poked Valkyrie continuously with no success of waking her up.

"We just watched movies...." Tanith said the last part very quietly, "And found Gordon's very old, _very_ matured alcohol cellar..."

"And how come you're not as bad as her?" Skulduggery asked, sighing.

"Because she mixed her drinks." Tanith mumbled.

"And you let her?!" Skulduggery said angrily, gesturing to Valkyrie, "Do you not even recall what happened last time when we went to that nightclub?!"

"Vaguely..."

They were disrupted by a splashing noise. Fletcher had taken the pint of water off Valkyrie's bedside table and poured it over her head. She didn't jump up and go physco like they all expected. Instead, she groggily looked up at her alarm clock. Tanith opened the curtains and the shards of light that were zooming through the window struck Valkyrie like a fist. She groaned and rolled over so that her face was stuffed into her pillow.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery said loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Valkyrie yelled, although the shout was muffled by the pillow. She clapped her hands over her ears.

Fletcher started to laugh but stopped quickly at the warning look Tanith gave him.

"Shut up." Valkyrie said hoarsly.

She sat up in the bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Never drinking-"

"Good." Skulduggery interupted.

"-That much again." Valkyrie finished as if Skulduggery didn't interupt.

Skulduggery glared.

"Don't you think you've learnt your lesson about alcohol?"

"Not just yet, a few more centuries, then I'll learn my lesson." Valkyrie grinned woozily.

Tanith grinned and nodded encouragingly, while Skulduggery glared and shook his head.

"Great. I'm going out with an alcoholic..." Skulduggery grumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

_A/N: God I'm stuck for ideas...._

_I have no idea as to where this came from..._

_But it's here!:D:L_

_Hope ya'll enjoyed it:P (I'm starting to talk like Sanguine ahh:O:L)_

_See that button with the green writing just below me writing this?:P Please click it and write something nice ;D _


	31. Exiting With Style!

_A/N: Slight Halloween chapter :P_

_Valkyrie's seventeen :P_

_Enjoy :]_

* * *

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked through the streets of Haggard with Valkyrie's five year old cousin on her mothers side of the family, they were going to meet Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher at the pier. Her cousin, Alex, had already gone trick or treating and Valkyrie had been made bring him around door to door by her parents so that they could have a party with the rest of her family. Excluding Fergus and Beryl.

"I think we should have a party of our own in Gordon's house and send my reflection back with Alex..." Valkyrie mumbled into Skulduggery's ear.

Skulduggery chuckled.

"I'm being serious." Valkyrie said.

"We don't need to have a party of our own." Skulduggery replied, grinning at Valkyrie.

"What?" She frowned in return.

"I say we gate-crash the Sanctuary's party!" Skulduggery said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a plan."

_One hour later._

Valkyrie walked through the stuffy crowds of sorcerers in the Sanctuary's function room, she noticed Remus Crux standing with a few men that were dressed in the same type of clothing as him. She walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulders, grinning widely at him.

"Remus! WOW what a _pleasure_ it is to see you here!" She said happily.

All she got in return was more of a confused and startled fish.

What Remus Crux did not notice, was the Vodka bottle in the hand that was around his shoulder, she tipped some of the contents into his champagne glass. Then she patted his shoulder and sauntered off towards Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher who were laughing at Crux's confused expression.

Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand and pulled her gently towards the dancefloor. She made a face and then they started twirling and swaying to the slow music that was playing.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"You'reunderarrest!" Crux slurred at Valkyrie, while she laughed at him.

"Stoooooplaughingatme!" He continued, pointing and trying to thrust his chin in anger. He stumbled and almost fell into the people who were dancing.

Thurid Guild stormed through the crowds and slapped Crux over the back of the head, which was returned by Crux by punching Guild full force in the face.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stared, awaiting what was about to happen.

But Guild turned on them.

"_You did this!" _He bellowed at them, his hands over his bleeding nose, and they took it as their time to leave.

Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and dragged her to the exit, joining with Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher. When they got outside, he clicked the key for the Bentley and they jumped into it.

"Can we ever leave _without _being in trouble with Guild?" Valkyrie asked.

"Think of it as exiting with style." Skulduggery said proudly, starting the engine.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Valkyrie rolled her eyes but smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked that:D_

_Sorry for any mistakes by the way, this was a quick upload!_

_Pleeeease review!:D_


	32. Authors note!

_A/N: Jeesh. First time on my laptop since two weeks ago... I had a really bad throat infection :L Couldn't eat or talk :O Was hell:L _

_I'm really stuck for ideas... :[_

_But I have an offer for you all! _

_For the next few chapters, I'll put yous into them! _

_You can PM me or just say it in a review, _

_**But** you need two things:_

_One : A taken name :)_

_Two : A plot or situation you want to be in._

_It can be aaanything you want! And the chapter will be dedicated to that person :)_

_Sooo. Yeah. Just PM me or something about it :)_

_NightVampyre._

_x_


	33. Revenge

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the reader **Spanner In The Works**. :) So it's them in the chapter:P:)_

_Hope you enjoy it!:D _

* * *

_General POV._

Hades Macabre ran down the street in the rain, splashing through the puddles in her path. She swore under her breath and glanced behind her. They were still after her. She scowled and turned into the alleyway where a few middle-aged men were singing drunkenly. She quickened her pace as she heard a muffled bickering from the two sorcerers behind her. She heard a low _whoosh_ and she looked around her, confused. Something bony collided with her from behind and they went sprawling through the puddles. She swore again and scrambled to her feet, but the figure grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and stuck her to the wall. Then she heard a smooth velvet voice.

"Hades Macabre, I'm placing you under arrest for-"

"Skulduggery I think she knows that line by now 'cause you've tried to say it like five times." Valkyrie said, glaring at Skulduggery.

"Don't get moody with me because you fell over a bin and got laughed at by drunks." Skulduggery teased.

Valkyrie growled and went to thump Skulduggery but he dodged and lost his grip on Hades. The space around her filled with a black cloud as she shot upwards to the top of a building. She scowled at Skulduggery and rubbed her arm, waves of blackness still engulfing her.

"Don't be surprised when your Bentley isn't in the same state as yesterday." She threatened quickly as she disappeared from the edge of the building.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other.

"I think we should get back to the Bentley." Skulduggery said.

"I don't think we should."

"You're just still angry."

"So." Valkyrie scowled.

_15 minutes later._

All Skulduggery could do was stare at the wreckage that use to be his Bentley. It had been completely squashed. He couldn't even say anything. While Valkyrie thought laughing at it to be the perfect revenge. Until Skulduggery turned slowly to glare at her so she turned away and started to whistle quietly.

"I guess were walking then." Valkyrie said, as if commenting on the weather.

"I think we are." Skulduggery replied darkly.

"Excellent." Valkyrie said sarcastically, zipping up her coat and turning to start walking. Skulduggery took one last wistful look at his beloved Bentley and caught up with Valkyrie.

Hades Macabre smirked with satisfaction from behind the low wall, glad that she got her revenge.

* * *

_A/N: Bad ending......._

_But I hope yous liked it!:)_

_And I hope Spanner In The Works liked it!:P_

_I need another person and situation for the next chapter!:P_

_Pleaaase :)_

_R&R pwetty pwease:D_


	34. Skulduggery gets embaressed

_A/N: Chapter dedicated to __**fireheart93**__ :) And again, it's her in the chapter :)_

_Enjoy!_

_General POV._

Valkyrie walked swiftly up the path towards her front door. She turned the key in the lock and stepped into the house, dropping her keys and bag onto the table beside the door.

"Skulduggery?" She called while looking into the kitchen on her way but not seeing him.

"In here." He called back.

She found him in the front room with Ghastly, they were watching Desperate Housewives. Valkyrie just stared.

"Tanith is in the bathroom." Skulduggery explained, seeming amused at her expression. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what did you do today?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Nothing really, I met up with Katana, went to get food." She replied dismissively.

She turned away and walked into the kitchen. Skulduggery followed, his non-existent stomach churning.

"Katana...? Katana what?"

"Katana Fireheart." She said, looking back at him quizically.

He froze. Not knowing what to do or say. He scratched his chin.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I... Er... Know her." He said awkwardly, looking away from her stare.

"Why are you acting so weird...?" Valkyrie demanded, walking up to him and looking up into his face. (Skull.)

"We have... History..."

"....What kind of history..?"

Valkyrie could see his agitation by his quick movements.

"We... Well, we dated for a while..."

Valkyrie stared. She hadn't known that he had dated anyone but her or his wife. She was shocked.

"Ah. Okay." She replied, now feeling very awkward.

He nodded, not knowing what to do now.

"Well you won't be too pleased to know that she's coming over tonight." Valkyrie said quietly.

"Ah, hell..." Skulduggery mumbled.

Skulduggery was pretty pissed.

_Later that night._

Skulduggery almost fell off the chair he was sitting in when the doorbell rang. Valkyrie stood up and hurried to the door, almost falling over the doorstep. Skulduggery heard Katana's voice. He felt like dying. Again.

"Valkyrie!" He heard her squeal.

"Katana! I'm so glad you came!" He heard a slight shuffle of feet and guessed that they were hugging. Something women liked to do. He didn't understand it to be honest.

He stood up and they walked into the living room where he was. He watched Katana's face fall as she saw him. Valkyrie bit her lip.

"Hello Katana." He greeted her cooly, inclining his head.

Katana was gobsmacked.

"Hi Skulduggery..." She mumbled, she looked at Valkyrie with millions of questions.

"Well, I better get going, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be." He said, he kissed Valkyrie swiftly and departed.

...Leaving Katana staring with her mouth open. Valkyrie gave her a nervous smile.

_A/N: Okay :L I'm gonna leave it there, cause I really need some sleep... Aint healthy how tired I am :L But I'm giving ya the first half!:D I'll I'll finish it tomorrow!:D_

_Promise!:)_

_Hope you all like that!:D_

_**fireheart93, **__I hope you liked that:P_

_R&R please!:)_


	35. Vivid images

_A/N: Okay before I forget this idea, I'm writing it :L But I promise I'm gonna do those requests later!:D I had a really good feeling about this chapter too :L So I hope you all like it!:D_

_And Val's a bit young ... Maybe about 16/17 ish?_

_Enjooooy!_

* * *

_General POV._

Skulduggery walked through Valkyrie's front door and wandered into the living room. But he froze when he heard familiar voices from the kitchen.

"Fletcher! Just stick it in!" Came Valkyries voice, breathless.

"I can't its too big!" Fletchers strained voice replied.

"Ah don't be a pussy!.... OW! Okay take it out again! Fletcher take it OUT!"

"It's stuck! Shit! It won't come out!"

Skulduggery felt his jaw drop. He slowly and reluctantly dragged his feet through to the kitchen and poked his head through the door and braced himself for the sight he was about to see. But instead, he saw Valkyrie and Fletcher trying to shove the dining table through the kitchen door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked back out the door and sat in the sitting room. He was getting horrible vivid images in his head with Valkyrie and Flecher doing....._ugh._ He grabbed the first book he saw and started to read.

* * *

_A/N: Okay bad ending and short chapter..._

_But I hope you all liked it :P_

_And I'll try and update really really soon but I have HUGE exams this year so I might not be able to :( I can definately try though :P_

_And pleaaase review :) I love reviews... They give me a fuzzy happy feeling x]_

_NightVampyre._

_X _


	36. AN

_It feels like all I ever do anymore is authors notes.:L_

_But I'm seriously stuck for ideas... _

_Please help :O_

_And I promise I'm gonna get back to your requests! :)_

_I don't feel like doing them right now tbh... But I'll get back to them :) Promisee!:)_

_._

_**Please **send me some ideas please though! :L I'll take anything on board:P_

_And I will update really soon if you send me some ideas:P_

_Pleaase!:)_

_Would be much appreciated!:)_

_._

_Also, R&R my story **A Surprise To Remember **:) _

_It was the very first heavy M rated Valduggery story... :L_

_I'm very proud tbh :P To be the first x]_

_....Yeah I'm gonna stop bragging now :P_

_But yeah please read and review it :D_

_And I'm thinking of doing another one... Should I?:P_

_So basically:_

_Please send me idea's for this story,_

_Read and review **A Surprise To Remember** ,_

_And should I do another heavy M rated Valduggery?:P With like (somebody suggested this I think it would be really funny and cool. :L) sex in the Bentley or something:L_

_..._

_**Thaaaaaanks so much for reading and sending me the awesome reviews containing support, praise and constructive criticism that inspired me become a better writer! You're all awesome ;D Thank you all so much!! :)**_

_**And **hope you all update real soon with your amazing stories too!:D_

_NightVampyre._

_x_


	37. The Bentley Comes In Handy

_A/N: Right, this is a pretty heavy M rated chapter! Do not proceed to read if you think you won't like it. This idea was suggested to me, so I thought, what the heck, I'll give it a go. If people start reviewing saying how 'disturbing' or 'weird' it is I shall be very pissed off, if you don't like it, please keep it to yourself.:) And it really will get quite graphic, I'm just warning y'all :P_

_This idea was suggested to me and other people saw it and sent me a load of messages telling me to do it :L So here it is :P_

_And Skulduggery is 'somehow' human.:O....  
__I don't know how but he is.:P_

_Anyways, remember the top._

_And most important, enjoy x]_

* * *

_Valkyrie and Skulduggery's POV._

Valkyrie turned to peck Skulduggery goodbye but he grabbed her and pulled her against him, leaning against the Bentley. She didn't complain. She hoped it was dark enough that echo-Gordon would decide to look out the window and see them though.

Skulduggery's hands moved down her spine and cupped her butt. She shivered.

"We could move this... Into the Bentley?" Skulduggery suggested as his lips travelled up and down her neck. She started to breath heavier.

"Sure." Was all she could say.

Skulduggery smiled and opened the back door of the Bentley and gesturing for her to get in first. She crawled in and he followed.

"Always knew the Bentley would come in handy someday." He said, grinning as Valkyrie straddled him and they started to make-out passionately, their hands exploring each others bodies.

He pressed her firmly against him, making them both moan softly as their hips fit together. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and off, she bit her lip as her torso was exposed. He lifted Valkyrie off him and laid her on the car seat, he bent down and started to kiss her chest and her stomach, making her arch her back slightly and moan in pleasure. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down as his kisses travelled lower.

Valkyrie could hardly breath as she reached down to him and popped the buttons of his shirt one by one, showing his perfectly muscled torso. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as her hands slipped down to his pants, her fingertips gliding over the hard lump in his pants. She undid his pants as he pulled off hers and dropped them onto the floor.

Valkyrie sat up and shifted a little so that their position changed, he was now lying on the seat and she was straddling his hips. In the process, she pulled off his slacks and shirt. Skulduggery reached up to unclasp her bra and he pulled it off. Too over excited to care, Valkyrie just groaned as his hands held her breasts in his hands. His hands then moved down to her hips and slid into her underwear and slowly pulled them down and removed them. Valkyrie shivered as his palms held the backs of her thighs and she removed his underwear too. Skulduggery positioned himself between her legs and started to thrust his hips into her as she did same. She gripped the door handle as their thrusts got harder. She started to moan in gasps as he pushed further into her every time, they started to sweat as they rocked harder and harder against each other every time. Skulduggery rolled so that he was on top of Valkyrie and he kissed her all over, his tongue gliding across her breasts, making her let out strangled moans and gasps of pleasure and he eyes rolled back into her head. Her hands dug into his back trying to make him hold her tighter and he did. His mouth found hers again and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Fletcher, Tanith and Fletcher's POV._

Fletcher wandered by the window and glanced out. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the black Bentley that was....

Before he saw anymore he yelled out and covered his eyes, going to run down the stairs but running head first into the door.

"Oww..." He mumbled, momentarily forgetting what he saw but realising a second later and he jumped up and ran down into the kitchen.

Tanith was sitting drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. She looked up as he entered noisily.

"Fletcher you look like you've seen a ghost." She commented, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I... Well... It's a little more disturbing than a ghost to be honest." He shuffled his feet, feeling awkward.

"....So what is it then?"

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery.... Bentley...." He shivered.

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery? Bentley? What hell Fletcher?" Tanith laughed.

"Ugh. Go and look out the top window!" He said irritably.

Tanith frowned in confusion and slight impatience but she proceeded to walk to the stairs. Fletcher bit his thumb nail as he waited for her to come back down. She came through the door, shock on her face.

"Yeah. Lets just pretend we never witnessed that." She said, not knowing whether to be amused or faintly disgusted.

"... Agreed."

About half an hour later, Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked through the front door and Fletcher and Tanith had to hold in their laughter at their appearance. Skulduggery's tie was loose and his shirt was buttoned up wrong, his jet black hair was ruffled wildly. Valkyrie's hair was all over the place and her face was flushed.

"Where have you two been?" Tanith asked, enjoying watching them stutter and look around for an excuse.

"Em. We were... At the beach." Valkyrie said, marching up the stairs. Skulduggery followed her and Fletcher and Tanith grimaced.

"Ewww..." Fletcher said, his face twisted in disgust.

"I second that."

_A/N: Yeah. Told you it would get very graphic :P You were warned! :P_

_But I hope SOMEBODY liked it at least...._

_I tried to tie in some humour too, dunno whether it worked though :L_

_Anyway, pleaaaase review!:)_

_And again, if you have any suggestions, leave them in your review:)_

_Thanks for reading!! :D_


	38. Amara Calla

_A/N: Okay I'm after messing up my other laptop, and it had all the idea's and requests saved from people and their all gone! :( So I'd really appreciate it if you would be able to send them again? :)_

_Thanks if you can!! :)_

_But here is goldgirl1136 's request! :),this was sent to me recently so I just thought I'd write it:) So it's her in the chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_General POV._

Skulduggery stood in the doorway waiting for professor Kenspeckle to patch up a cut on Valkyries cheek when a girl that looked to be about twenty limped through the door, shoving Skulduggery to the side a bit.

"Sorry!" She said to Skulduggery and grimaced against the pain of her broken ankle.

"Amara Calla!" Kenspeckle called, sounding like he was scolding her.

She made her way towards one of the hospital beds and sat on the edge of it. Kenspeckle hurried over to her and pushed her shoulders down so that her leg was propped up on the bed.

A few minutes later, her ankle was semi-healed so she could kind of walk. She got up and hopped toward a shelf that had her belongings on it.

Fletcher Renn came wandering into the room and looked at Amara.

"Does Kenpeckle have a new girlfriend?" Fletcher teased, looking around at everybody.

"Eh, excuse me?" Amara replied, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips while Fletcher grinned stupidly.

Amara rolled her eyes and made to walk through the doorway, but Fletcher stepped in front of her.

"How about me and you go out sometime?" He said, trying to look enticing.

"I'd rather not. Apparently I date older men." She smiled and tried to step around him but he tried to grab her wrist to keep her there. Amara slapped him with such force that he stumbled a bit.

"That… Was mean!" He said, rubbing his jaw.

Amara smiled at him graciously and proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah. I hope you liked that goldgirl1136 :P_

_Remember the top part!:P_

_Please review! :) _


	39. Irene Holmes

_A/N: Thanks people for sending some of the requests again :D  
Here is the idea from Han8661 :)_

_Hope you like it! :D  
Enjoyy!_

* * *

_General POV.  
_Fletcher walked to the bus stop and sat down beside a young woman on the bench underneath the bus shelter. She had her iPod plugged into her ears and was singing quietly to herself, but Fletcher could hear it clearly.

"It's , ,  
there are cures for everything from aids to pubic lice in,

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We make it from the ceribela cortix of a bison,  
after that it undergoes some polygenic splicing!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

It makes you smart as einstein and as muscula as Tyson,  
It brings an end to all that pharmacology revising!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We sell lots in Japan cuz it's the antidote to ricin!  
the minister of health we hear will shortly be advising,  
take ."

Fletcher looked at her with a weird expression on his face. The bus arrived and he got up and stepped onto it and sat down. He hummed the tune of the song that the girl had been singing then he started to sing it quietly to himself.

_Later that day._

Fletcher arrived home and now he was singing the song he had heard at the top of his voice. He walked into the front room still singing. Valkyrie glared at him.

"Shut up! Idiot…." She grumbled.

Fletcher pouted but stopping singing.

About ten minutes later, Valkyrie was in the kitchen washing dishes when a song came into her head and she started to sing.

"It's , ,  
there are cures for everything from aids to pubic lice in,

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We make it from the ceribela cortix of a bison,  
after that it undergoes some polygenic splicing!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

It makes you smart as einstein and as muscula as Tyson,  
It brings an end to all that pharmacology revising!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We sell lots in Japan cuz it's the antidote to ricin!  
the minister of health we hear will shortly be advising,  
take ."

She was singing loudly when Tanith and Ghastly sauntered into the kitchen. Tanith hopped onto the counter and Ghastly sat on one of the chairs.

"What the hell are you singing Val?" Tanith asked, laughing.

"Fletcher was singing it earlier, and now it's stuck in my head." Valkyrie glowered at the sink.

"Okay," Tanith laughed, "Well we were just passing through, we're going to watch a movie at Ghastly and order some food."

She smiled, hopping off the counter and kissing Ghastly full on the lips. He grinned at her and held her hand while Tanith pulled him to door and said goodbye to Valkyrie.

"Bye!" She called back to them.

Another few minutes later Skulduggery walked into the kitchen singing:

"It's , ,  
there are cures for everything from aids to pubic lice in,

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We make it from the ceribela cortix of a bison,  
after that it undergoes some polygenic splicing!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

It makes you smart as einstein and as muscula as Tyson,  
It brings an end to all that pharmacology revising!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We sell lots in Japan cuz it's the antidote to ricin!  
the minister of health we hear will shortly be advising,  
take ."

"Skulduggery, where did you hear that song?" Valkyrie asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, it's been annoying me since I heard it and now it's stuck in my head! I heard Tanith singing it when she got to Ghastlys house, so I decided to come here." He replied, sounding irritated.

Valkyrie laughed.

"Yeah everybody is singing it. Fletcher was the one who started it, he came in singing it earlier."

"It's so ironic that it came from him." Skulduggery said, shaking his head.

_An hour later._

"You brought that stupid song into my house and now everybody singing it!" Valkyrie shouted at Fletcher, who was doing a very good impression of a startled fish.

Fletcher was about to reply when the girl he saw earlier walked by singing:

"It's , ,  
there are cures for everything from aids to pubic lice in,

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We make it from the ceribela cortix of a bison,  
after that it undergoes some polygenic splicing!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

It makes you smart as einstein and as muscula as Tyson,  
It brings an end to all that pharmacology revising!

um iddlydiddly dum dide die um iddlydiddly dum dide die!

We sell lots in Japan cuz it's the antidote to ricin!  
the minister of health we hear will shortly be advising,  
take ."

"That's who got it into my head!!!" He yelled, but the girl hopped into a taxi and took off.

They all stood staring after the taxi.

"Right, me and Tanith are going to watch a film and eat food. Goodbye!" Ghastly said, pulling Tanith along with him.

"Yeah, me and Val are going to go back to Gordon's." Skulduggery said, taking Valkyrie's hand.

Everybody departed and Fletcher was left standing in the middle of the pavement. He pouted. Everybody always left him.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked that Han8661 :)  
Please review and tell me what you think! :D_

_Oh. My. God. I just discovered that Derek Landy went to a school just down the road from me. And he was born in the estate that my auntie lives in. It's unreal. :L I was so shocked. :L _

_And I'm gonna do a Christmas chapter tomorrow night!:D It should be up by tomorrow night!:D _

_Happy Christmas everyone!:)_

_Anyway, please review! :)_

_NightVampyre._

_x_


	40. Skeleton Santa

_A/N: Now here is a Christmas chapter! :)_

_Merry Christmas everyone! :)_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Tanith snuck into the house at the top of Cemetery Road with a white curly beard and Santa hat in Tanith's hand and a red marker and a tube of No More Nails in Valkyrie's hand.

They slid in through the front door, but Tanith tripped over the door step.

"Shhh!" Valkyrie hissed, pulling her to her feet again.

"Sorry!" Tanith moaned, rubbing her head.

They poked their heads around the corner and saw Skulduggery 'sleeping' in his favorite chair. Valkyrie and Tanith looked at eachother and tried to hold back a wave of hysterical giggles. They crept over to him and squeezed half of the tube of No More Nails onto the crown of his head and applied some in a ring around his mouth, then they made sure the hat was stuck to skull and stuck the curly white beard around his mouth. Valkyrie took the lid off the red permanent marker and started to draw two red circles on each of Skulduggery's cheeks. When they were finished, they took a step back to admire their work.

In fits of laughter, Tanith and Valkyrie snuck quickly out of the house and went to the place that they expected Skulduggery to show up at.

About an hour later, Skulduggery came into Kenpeckle Grouses lab. Valkyrie froze in mid step when he entered, expecting him to go crazy at her.

"Hello Valkyrie, Tanith." He said pleasantly.

"…..Hello….Skul." Tanith and Valkyrie looked at eachother in confusion.

He still had the hat, red cheeks and beard on.

Kenspeckle came out of one of his many labs and burst into chuckles when he saw Skulduggery's new look.

"What?!" Skulduggery complained, crossing his arms angrily.

"Nothing, Santa." Kenspeckle replied, returning to his lab.

Skulduggery looked at Tanith and Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked away and started to whistle innocently. Skulduggery growled and went into the bathroom. Ten seconds later, they heard him swear. He came out of the bathroom tugging at the beard and the hat.

"You both are two of the most evil people I've ever met. You even come close to Mevolent!" He said.

All the while, Tanith and Valkyrie were clinging onto each other and in fits of laughter.

* * *

_A/N: Meh. Wasn't great… But I've been really busy, so I tried to update something good for you all :P But I don't think it worked._

_Oh well… I'll update again as soon as I can!:D_

_Please review everybody! :]_

_NightVampyre._

_x_


	41. Random Argument

_A/N: Well. Christmas is over. Damn... I love Christmas :( And I'm pretty hungover..._

_But I'm gonna try and do an update for today :L_

_Anyway, enjoy! :)_

* * *

_General POV._

"You suck."

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me." Skulduggery said in a mocking slang type of voice.

Valkyries jaw dropped and she stared at him.

"What?" He asked, confused at her reaction.

"That sounded so idiotic. I don't think you should do that again." Valkyrie replied, shaking her head.

"... Fair enough."

"What was this argument about again?"

"I don't actually remember."

"I see."

"Shall we just call quits then?"

"I don't think we've ever done that."

"Well, theres a first for everything."

* * *

_A/N: Oh god that was a bad chapter... I'm in bits though :L_

_But please don't be too hard on me :L_

_Hope you liked it! :]_

_Please review!:D_


	42. The One Where Gordon Finds out

_A/N: I just realised that I haven't updated in yonks... :O_

_I'm so sorry!_

_I've been really busy, exams and all... Being made study..._

_And I'm having trouble with men. Sigh._

_And I think I broke my foot, so I'm crippled._

_Worst week EVER. :L_

_Skulduggery is human too. Yeah. I don't know why either... He just turned up as a human one day..._

_Anyway, here's a chapter I hope you'll enjoy! :)_

* * *

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Skulduggery nearly fell onto ground when they opened the front door in the mansion. Both giggling slightly, they clambered up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

*

The next morning, Valkyrie awoke and smiled when she saw Skulduggery watching her, obviously just after waking up himself.

"Good morning!" She mumbled, propping herself up onto her elbow and resting her hand on his perfectly muscled torso.

"I think it would fit better to say _great_ morning.." Skulduggery replied in his velvet voice as he pulled her on top of him. She laughed and started to kiss him. He left her mouth and started kissing down her neck. She rolled off and got up. Valkyrie laughed when Skulduggery pouted.

"I'm going to make coffee, want some?" She asked, putting on one of Skulduggery's shirts.

"Yeah thanks, hurry up though." He said, grinning impishly.

When she came back up with the coffee, she put it on the side table and climbed into the bed beside Skulduggery.

"I say we forget the coffee for a minute..." He said, the same grin on his face and he pulled Valkyrie onto him so that she straddled him. He started to unbutton the shirt when there was a call from the hallway.

"Valkyrie?! Where are you?" Echo-Gordon said as he opened the bedroom door.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery turned in shock and saw Gordon standing there, looking horrified. Valkyrie, slightly to stunned to move, managed to get off Skulduggery and wrapped the shirt around her tighter and went to speak but Gordon practically ran down the hallway.

Valkyrie turned to look around at Skulduggery.

"Oops." She said.

* * *

_A/N: I'm never gonna get a proper update up am I... Well, I'll give you the second half tomorrow cause I'm not going into school._

_Hope you all liked that! :D_

_Please review :) Might help me feel better cause I'm in pain with my foot :L_

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_Also, sorry for advertising, but for whoever likes Pirates Of The Caribbean, I've started a fanfic for that, its called : A New World, A New Beginning. Check it out if yous want! :)_

_NightVampyre._

_x_


	43. Observing

_A/N: Wow I haven't updated this in aaages! :O_

_I feel so bad.. I'm sorry... :O_

_Well, I just finished reading Dark Days... Ever get that feeling where you **hate **a certain bit in a book... But you adore the book at the same time? _

_Yeah that's the way I'm feeling._

_Damn pairings._

_Well I'm sticking to my own pairing :) haha_

_Here is a neeeeew chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Observing.**

_General POV._

Skulduggery sat in the armchair beside the fire trying to hold in his jealousy. He watched Fletcher flirt and then Valkyrie giggle. So unusual of her. _He_ never made her giggle like that. Sighing loudly, he tried to ignore them and get back to his book. He had successfully engrossed himself in the book again when he heard a particularly loud giggle coming from Valkyrie. He looked up slowly and saw Valkyrie with Fletcher's phone and his arm around her waist trying to get it back.

_UGH._ He thought and shook his head.

"Jealous much?" China Sorrows whispered in his ear.

Skulduggery tried to look surprised but he then realised that his skull couldn't show emotion, secretly glad he was a skeleton, he looked at China and shook his head again and looked down at the book.

"You know, what you and her have, is much more than what they have," China said, Skulduggery stiffened,"he isn't going to stick around."

Skulduggery was about to turn and question her, but China was already shutting the door of her apartment, leaving him to listen to the giggles of Valkyrie... And leaving him to wish _he_ was the one that she was messing with and giggling over...

_Well, this sucks. _He thought and tried to concentrate on his book.

* * *

_A/N: Well it's not very long, but it's something :P_

_I hope you all liked it anyway :)_

_Please review! :)_

_Thanks for reading :]_

* * *

_NightVampyre. _


	44. Scars

_A/N: Yet another chapter :D I'm getting alot of inspiration lately... I have no idea where it's coming from._

_By the way, Skul and Val aren't actually a couple at the start of this._

_Anyways,_

_Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 44: Scars.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie stared. Not knowing what to do. She knew it was about to happen, but she couldn't face it. Skulduggery looked at her and reached out to her, just as there was a burst of red light.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she dived, colliding with Skulduggery and knocking him out of the way just as the red light missed it's target and hit her. The breath rushed out of her and she was falling off the cliff, as she fell, she heard Tanith scream her name. She hit the water of the sea hard and it made her body ache even more than it already did. She made the mistake of looking down and saw her clothes and her body lacerated.

Then she was being pulled. She tried to look around but she couldn't bear the pain, she was pulled gently onto sand and then Tanith's face was looking down at her.

"Val! You're going to be okay!" She said, but it was clear that she was panicking.

"Valkyrie! Tanith is she breathing?" Skulduggerys tone matched Taniths as they both looked down at her.

She felt a hand on her wrist and then just above her gland area, wincing at each in turn.

"Yeah, but she won't be for long, we have to move her, she losing to much blood."

She felt herself being lifted and bit her lip against the pain, tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

They got to the Bentley and just as they lowered her into the back seat, the pain was so unbearable that she fainted.

_Skulduggery & Tanith's POV._

Skulduggery and Tanith sat in the waiting area of Kenspeckles surgery. Tanith was figeting and Skulduggery had his face in his hands and was hunched over.

After what seemed like eternity, Kenspeckle emerged from the room. Skulduggery jumped up and went to talk but Kenspeckle held up his hand.

"She was suffering from loss of blood," He began, "luckily, the magic that was used was for things like wood or bone, it would have killed you, but it wasn't strong enough to go through her skin the whole way. The lacerations are healing, but the core of the spell hit her hip, the cuts on the rest of the body were... lets say vibrations from the actual spell. Unfortunately, she will be left with a scar on her hip."

Kenspeckle stopped and took a deep breath, looking at the both of them expectantly.

"Can I see her?" Skulduggery said quietly after a moment.

"We." Tanith said, nudging him.

"I." Skulduggery said, looking pointedly at her.

She went to argue and then it comprehended so she went to sit down again.

"Yes you can." Kenspeckle said.

Skulduggery walked slowly through the door and looked over at Valkyrie, she looked so pale. Her eyes were closed and her lips were tilted down into a grimace. The lacerations were closed and healing, barely noticable, but he tried not to think about the one on her hip.

"Valkyrie?" He said softly, approaching the bed.

She opened her eyes and he was surprised by how much her warm dark brown eyes made her look so much more alive.

"Heeey!" She said and smiled, sitting up with a bit of effort.

Skulduggery felt, to use a word he hardly ever used, like shit.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fantastic. Never better." She grinned at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Skulduggery said, shaking his head and sitting down close to her on the bed.

"Did what?"

"Pushed me out of the way... You wouldn't have a scar, and you wouldn't have nearly died." He replied, trying to glare at her.

"But you'd be dead, I don't care about the scar or me being nearly dead." She said, looking upset.

Valkyrie reached out and took Skulduggerys hand. He looked down and held her hand tightly. Valkyrie sat up and leaned towards Skulduggery slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to, and her lips met his. She was shocked that she was feeling lips but didn't stop. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her onto his lap as they kissed.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that :)_

_I'm writing it while on my holidays so you all should feel special :P_

_Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_Night Vampyre._


	45. Skeleton In Your Closet

_A/N: Haven't updated this in a few days so heres a chapter :)_

_This was inspired by a well-used quote haha :L_

_My dad said it to me today... And I thought 'Skulduggery:O:O:O'_

_So I decided to write!_

_Valkyrie's about eighteen :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter forty five: Skeletons In Your Closet.**

_General._

Valkyrie was lying on her bed listening to her i-pod, her parents were out. She heard a tap on the window and, taking out her head phones, she hurried to open the window.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

Skulduggery Pleasant climbed through the frame and took off his coat, folded it neatly, and put it over her chair.

"Hello, I'm bored." Skulduggery replied, his shoulders sagging.

Valkyrie laughed.

"Well what are we supposed to do here?"

"Well _I _could think of a few things..." Skulduggery said, pulling her to him.

About a half an hour later, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were lying on the bed, Skulduggery on top of her and his suit jacket and tie was on the floor.

"Steph! We're home!" Her mum called, coming up the stairs.

"Shit!" Valkyrie hissed, jumping up and dumping Skulduggery on the floor.

"Ow....." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Kay mum!" Valkyrie called back, a little breathlessly.

She grabbed Skulduggery by the arm and shoved him into her closet, closing the door against his protests.

Her door opened just as she leaned against the closet door, keeping Skulduggery in there.

"You look a bit bedraggled." Her mother said, looking slightly confused.

"I, um, fell asleep." Valkyrie replied, catching a glance of herself in the mirror opposite and realising that her shirt was unbuttoned low enough that her red lace bra was visible and her hair was messy. She fastened the shirt up a bit and moved her hair out of her face.

"I think somebody's got a skeleton in their closet." Her mother said.

Valkyrie stared.

Then she realised it was a joke and she laughed nervously along with her mother.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You look a bit flushed." Her mother came towards her and put a hand on her head. "No you're not burning up... Maybe you just slept wrong."

Melissa smiled at her and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief and opened the closet door when she heard her mother descending the stairs.

Skulduggery came out and grabbed his overcoat, jacket and tie.

"I better be going." He said, slight amusment in his voice. Valkyrie laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

"I love you." She said, hugging him.

"Good for you."

Valkyrie pulled back and pouted, but she knew he joking.

Skulduggery laughed.

"Don't worry, I love you too." He said and pulled her back into his arms.

_A/N: Damnit. I keep doing these sweet endings... What's wrong with me :L_

_But I hope you enjoyed that... Kinda random but what can ya dooo..._

_Please review and let me know what you all thought :)_

_I need some encouragment:L_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_x_


	46. Your Very Own Chapter!

_**AUTHORS NOTE.**_

_Right._

_I realise I've been neglecting this for a while so I'm going to make it up to you all:)_

_I have a four day weekend and nothing to do except go into town with friends which I get bored of easily..._

_SO._

_I've also realised that I gave an offer of putting people into their very own fanfic chapter a few months back and I only got around to doing a few for people! _

_So I'm putting this offer out again :)_

_For me to do this, fill in this thing below and send it in either a review or a private message, whichever you prefer :)_

**1. Taken name.**

**2. Age you are/age you look.**

**3. Male/Female (I find it hard to judge from some peoples names... :L).**

**4. Description of yourself (can be anything you want!:D clothes, shoes, haircolor, eyes etc).**

**5. Plot/situation involved in.**

**6. Pairings involved in this chapter.**

**7. Any extra characters, please state. :)**

_This offer also includes you being able to pair yourself with ANY of the Skulduggery Pleasant series characters!_

_It can basically be your dream come true haha :P :L_

_But I really do need all the info above to make it proper! :P_

_Take advantage of this cause I rarely get free time..._

_**Please send a message asap cause I only have four days free!**_

_Hope to hear from you all soon :)_

_NightVampyre._

_X_

_P.s... I haven't done one of these in a while sooo..._

_Disclaimer! I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of the characters, things involved in the books etc._

_No matter how much I wish I did....._


	47. Piercing

_A/N: Right, this chapter is something I wrote before I started the request chapters!_

_It was inspired by something I did recently that was not worth it :L_

_Basically I got my navel(bellybutton) pierced and it hurts when I sit down cause I think it's a tad infected..._

_Yeah. not good. :L_

_Also, name change, it was NightVampyre. But I came up with a taken name :) Violet Rayne! But someone already had that so I had to put another 'e' and stuff in to make it possible :L _

_Just in case you're all confused :P_

_Valkyrie's 15._

_Sooo anyway._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter forty seven: Piercing.**

_Two days before._

"No, Valkyrie, you are _not_ getting a belly piercing!" Skulduggery insisted firmly, trying to glare at her while driving the car.

"But it won't even _hurt _and it'll just be a bar going through-"

"NO!"

"Tanith will take me to get it done."

"Good luck."

_Two days later._

Valkyrie arrived back at Gordon's estate with Tanith and Fletcher.

Skulduggery came out the door.

"Show me your belly!" He said, pointing at her.

"Pervert..." Valkyrie mumbled at him.

Tanith and Fletcher started sniggering.

"I am not a pervert!" Skulduggery replied, horrified that she had said that.

"Suuuuure. I'm going to tell Kenspeckle how you tried to get me to take my clothes off."

Valkyrie marched around him and into the house, leaving Skulduggery standing there with his arm raised, not knowing what to do.

When in the house, Valkyrie checked that Skulduggery was still outside and lifted up her top.

There was a black bar going through the skin on top of her bellybutton and there was blue jewel just bellow it.

She had to admit, it was pretty painful getting it done. She'd gotten shooting pains up her chest when the needle went through, but when the bar was being put in, it was far more painful.

But she liked how pretty it looked.

She forgot herself and kept gazing at it just as Skulduggery walked in.

He froze.

"You got it done?!" He growled, unfuriated.

Valkyrie was too shocked to do anything, so she stood there with it still showing.

"Yes..."

She saw his head drop slightly and realised that he was looking at the bar going through her belly.

"Right. We're going to Kenspeckle's to get that thing out your belly!" Skulduggery said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out the door.

* * *

_A/N: I realise this isn't very funny, I could've done a better job... But I wanted to put something up before I upload the first request! _

_I hope you liked it anyway... :P_

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_Review and let me know what you think anyways please! :)_

_x_


	48. Amithest Moss

_A/N: New chapter :) _

_This is for YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff, so it's her in the chapter :)_

_You didn't give me a plot so I did the best with what info you gave me:P_

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

**Chapter forty seven: __****Amithest Moss**_**.**_

_General POV._

Valkyrie was fighting the vampire with a single-minded determination, but it didn't seem to be enough.

Every kick, maneuver, punch or lock she tried, the vampire was a step ahead of her every time.

This made her panic and start to lash out wildly, trying anything she could to sub due it.

She was thrown onto her back, her coat absorbing the impact, and she kicked the vampire in the face.

It snarled and went to swipe and she rolled over, her protective coat saving her yet again.

She looked around just as the vampire was coming for her again.

But there was a gust of wind and the vampire was fired back into the wall.

A woman with blonde hair was coming towards her, her black boots splashing in the puddles of water as she ran. She wore a black leather jacket and skinny jeans that clung to her strong but lean legs.

Valkyrie watched as the woman started to spar with the vampire.

She'd never seen anything like it before, the woman was just as fast as the vampire and she was blocking each attack that was thrown her way, and delivering back punches and kicks.

Valkyrie clambered to her feet, unsteady after the blow to her back.

The woman took out a pistol and fired it at the vampires chest, but it was kicked out of her hand and towards Valkyrie.

She picked it up when she saw that there were words etched into the hand. There was a name, Amithest Moss. Valkyrie assumed that was the womans name.

The woman known as Amithest lashed a kick into the jaw of her opponent and grabbed it's arm and twisted it behind it's back.

Valkyrie heard it hiss and it tried to turn around but Amithests hold was strong and steady and all it could do was lash out blindly. She let go and kicked vampire onto it's back, she looked at Valkyrie and motioned for her gun and Valkyrie threw it to her.

Amithest fired point blank into the vampires back while it struggled and then it lay still.

She prodded it a few times to make sure it was definitely dead and then took her boot from it's back and put her gun into the inside of her leather jacket.

Valkyrie was awed. No matter how much she tried not to be, she was. This woman was strong.

Amithest approached Valkyrie.

"You alright?" She asked, Valkyrie couldn't place her accent.

"Yeah.. Fine.. You OK? Vampires are hard to fight.." She replied, kind of staring at the woman.

She was pretty, exquisitely pretty. She had turquoise eyes and tousled brown hair with blonde streaks going through it. In a way, she resembled Tanith. Her clothes were worn, but they looked good on her.

She looked to be only one or two years older than Valkyrie, but she couldn't be sure.

Amithest smiled.

"I've fought many of them over the years, I guess you could say I'm slightly used to them." She said, her blouse was ripped slightly at the bottom.

"Thanks for helping me, I owe you." Valkyrie said, feeling slightly insecure.

"Nah don't worry about it."

There was footsteps behind them and the Skulduggery Pleasant was beside Valkyrie.

He looked at the vampire, then at Amithest and then to Valkyrie.

"What happened?" He asked.

Valkyrie glared.

"Your 'clever' idea happened!" Valkyrie snapped, doing air quotes at the word 'clever'. "'Oh go and distract the vampire Valkyrie, don't worry! It won't touch you! And I'll just sit in the Bentley on my bony ass while you get attacked'"

Skulduggery didn't know what to say. He may as well have been blinking dumbly at her.

Valkyrie huffed and looked at Amithest, who was looking quite awkward.

Skulduggery shook his head and turned away from Valkyrie and addressed Amithest.

"Thank you for helping her, you wouldn't believe the amount of times I've had to save her over the past few years." Skulduggery said, triumphant with his remark about Valkyrie.

"It was your fault I needed saving!" Valkyrie insisted, glaring at Skulduggery.

"Well, I better be off.. We'll meet again." Amithest said slowly, smirking slightly at the way Skulduggery and Valkyrie bickered between each other.

They both nodded at her, still sulking with each other, and Amithest continued to walked down the street towards a motorcycle that was parked at the side of the road. She kick started the motorbike and took off.

* * *

_A/N: Blah that was kinda crap :L _

_But there's family and stuff in my house and they're renovating so I was trying to write it while running back and forth :L_

_But I hope you liked it YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff!_

_I did my best with the info you gave me:P:)_

_And yes I decided to give you a motorcycle :L The idea kinda came to me when I read the leather jacket :P_

_Review and let me know what you thought please. :)_

_x_


	49. Craft Knife

_A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! :D I really wanna get to 200 reviews so you're helping me :) Cause the more reviews I get the more I know people like it :D_

_So help me get to 200 :D_

_Okay so in this story we're pretending it's April Fool's day..._

_By the way your requests are all half finished! Just need to finish them!_

_So, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter fifty: Craft Knife.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Tanith peeked around the corner and noticed Skulduggery sitting in his favorite chair, meditating.

Giving each other evil glances, they crept back out to go looking for a craft knife.

When they found one, they snuck back into the room and over to Skulduggery.

"D'you think he'll feel this?" Valkyrie asked, opening the craft knife.

"Nah he's doesn't feel anything when he's meditating." Tanith replied, grinning at what they were about to do.

Valkyrie started to carve the word into his head and then snuck out.

_Two hours later._

"Do you think I have stupid written across my head or something?!" Skulduggery said, gesturing madly with his hands.

Valkyrie and Tanith sniggered.

"Yes." They both said in union.

Skulduggery opened his mouth and was about to say something when he paused.

"Oh god. Another bloody prank isn't it?!" He said, doing a face-palm. "You two are after writing stupid on my head in permenant marker or something aren't you?"

Skulduggery waited for an answer but they just dissolved into hysterics.

He sighed and went into the bathroom.

They heard him swear.

"You carved it on my forehead?! Was that really necessary?!" He yelled angrily.

Skulduggery walked into the medical bay and Kenspeckle took one look at his head and started to chuckle to himself.

"Can you fix it?" Skulduggery growled.

"No." Kenspeckle said.

"Why not?!"

"Because it amuses me."

Two days later, Skulduggery walked into China's library and noticed a new picture on the wall.

It was Skulduggery sitting in a chair, meditating, with the word 'STUPID' written across his forehead.

"Valkyrie!!" He roared down the stairs.

_No wonder she wanted to stay in the car, _he thought.

* * *

_A/N: Wasn't one of my best but sure what can ya do._

_It was inspired by me doing this to my dad with permenant marker when I was younger and the other day I cut myself with a craft knife by accident:L_

_Anyway hope yous liked it:)_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_Let me know what ya thought :D_

_Violet Rayne._

_x_


	50. Incomplete

_A/N: I'm bad at updating..._

_But I'm trying I swear... :L_

_I don't think I've done a good Valduggery in while so here we go!_

_Enjoy ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 50: **

Valkyrie stood on the balcony of a hotel in Dublin, looking up at the stars. Everything was messed up.

Tanith was gone back to London, Ghastly was upset about Tanith and wasn't speaking to anybody, and Skulduggery had just disappeared out of Ireland, he'd been gone for a couple of weeks now.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked around at Fletcher.

He had stayed.

She walked off the balcony and into the room, not knowing what to do with herself.

She was wearing a plain black fitted dress, so she just slipped on her flat ballet shoes.

"I'm going down to the bar for a drink.." She mumbled and left before Fletcher could comment.

She ordered a Baileys and sat at the bar playing with the straw.

She jumped when she heard a velvety voice from beside her and she turned, expecting to see her familiar skeleton in disguise.

"Hello."

The man was, well, gorgeous. He looked to be in his mid twenties, he had jet black hair and startling blue eyes.

He smiled at her dumbfounded expression, he had perfectly white teeth.

But the thing she noticed most was that he had skin, hair and eyes.

Another thing she found strange was the fact that he was wearing a pinstriped suit which she found all too familiar, with his tie slightly loose and his two buttons left open on his shirt.

"Hi.." She whispered, startled by the likliness... but it couldn't be.. Could it? He was a skeleton, it couldn't possibly be him.

"What's your name?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

The man hesitated.

"Err, S...teven." He said. "I'm Steven."

Valkyrie smiled.

"I'm Valkyrie." She said, shyly.

They talked for what seemed like hours, and Valkyrie couldn't shake the feeling that she really did know him, from the humour to the way he acted.

"So where did you say you grew up again?" Valkyrie asked, acting like she was only mildly curious.

He paused.

"Dublin." He said.

"And what age are you?"

"...Twenty... seven..." He replied slowly.

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes.

"Skulduggery." She said, she put her nineth drink back down onto the bar and glared at him.

He tried to act innocent and surprised but he ended up just shying away from her.

"Okay. Okay. Let me get this straight. You disappear for WEEKS and leave me at the mercy of FLETCHER. And now you're here. Trying to pretend to be somebody else." Valkyrie said, annoyed and shaking her head.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it, Skulduggery!" She said loudly, and she drank the last of her drink and got up angrily.

Skulduggery got up out of his chair too and followed her.

"Please Val, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." He said desperately, but Valkyrie kept walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her.

She was shocked but her lips were moving with his and her arms were around his neck, his were on her waist.

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you." He said, kissing her head.

Then she realised why she felt so... empty, so incomplete. She didn't have him.

"I love you too." Valkyrie whispered, hugging him to her.

* * *

_A/N: Not the best ending but what the hell..._

_First proper fluffy Valduggery in ages me thinks :P_

_Please revieeeeeeeeeew! (:_

_Thaaanks for reading :)_

_Violet Rayne._

_x_


	51. A Christmas To Remember

_A/N: I haven't updated in a while but this idea just popped into my head for Christmas :)_  
_I've been sooo busy with a load of stuuuff... Sorry :o Here yous go anyways :)_

_Happy Christmas everyone :)_

* * *

**A Christmas To Remember.**

_General POV._

Valkyrie was sitting with her legs out in front of her beside the fire in a red silk nightgown, watching the flames lick at the spine of the chimney.

"Happy Christmas." She heard a whisper in her ear. She knew the voice well, she'd been hearing it since she was twelve. Not quite so seductive as this though.

"It's Christmas eve to you." Valkyrie replied, feeling Skulduggery's arms slithering around her waist and his body coming closer to hers.

"Technicality doesn't matter."

"It always matters Skulduggery."

Skulduggery responded by kissing her neck softly just below her jaw bone. Valkyrie bit her lip and sighed as his lips trailed down, giving her shivers up her spine.

"Kenspeckle would not be pleased." She sighed, shaking her head.

"You're bringing up a four hundred year old man when I'm doing this? That's a real turn on right there."

Valkyrie laughed and turned around to face him. His dark brown hair was messy but straight, his blue eyes wore scorching as the amber flames reflected in them and his pale lips were tilted into a smirk.

"Men..."

"men?" Skulduggery said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Boys."

Skulduggery laughed.

"Boy?" He growled as her tackled her and _*somehow*_ ended up on top.

Valkyrie sighed and looked at the clock. Midnight.

"Happy Christmas Skul." She smiled up at him.

Skulduggery looked at the clock and double-taked, he jumped up and pulled Valkyrie with him.

"Stay here!" He commanded, grinning and disappearing out the door.

Valkyrie was left standing beside the fire pulling a weird face at the spot where Skulduggery just was.

He came back into the room a moment later carrying a little black suede jewellery box.

"Presents?" Valkyrie clapped her hands and laughed.

Skulduggery looked nervous. Then she saw why.

He went down on one knee and looked up at her, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a clear crystal diamond set into the middle of it, and smaller ones beside the large one. Valkyrie jaw dropped.

"Ohmygod."

"Valkyrie.."

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod."

Skulduggery smiled and went to say something.

"Ohmygod." Valkyrie said in shock.

"Valkyrie. I love you. More than anyone I've ever loved. You're my soul mate, my other half and my partner in crime," He grinned. "I'd like to say "I've loved you since the moment I met you" But that would be perverted. Seeing as you were twelve. And you were my best friends daughter. But I knew that we'd be great friends, I never expected us to be this close, but here we are. And I would love if you became my wife Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley, Darquesse. I love you so much. Will you do me the fantastic honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

"Oh. My. God." Valkyrie said, completely stunned.

"It's a yes or no question Valkyrie." Skulduggery said, starting to look just a tad worried.

They stood there in silence for another minute.

"Yes." Valkyrie finally said, a smile spreading on her face.

Skulduggery grinned happily and pulled her into his arms.

"Happy Christmas to you too." He said, kissing her softly.

* * *

_A/N: Slightly soppy I know.._  
_But I trieeed to inject at least SOME humour into it.._  
_Anyway... Fifteen minutes to go in Ireland til Christmas.._

_Happy Christmas everyone and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story for the past two years now, doesn't feel like that long! :o :)_

_x_


End file.
